A Girl Out Of Time
by Elena D'Amico
Summary: Emma Peters is no regular 25 year old woman. She's a soldier in the U.S. Army who is almost finished with boot camp and will be deployed to Afghanistan in a week. What happens when she leaves for Afghanistan? What happens when she's ambushed and transported to the world of Bonanza? Will she find a way to get back home? Or will she stay and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

Emma was lying in bed fast asleep. It was about 5:00 in the morning once she heard the drill sergeant come in and start yelling at everyone to get up. She's sprang out of bed, and hurried to get in line, standing at attention. Everyone in the dormitory had done the same... Except for one or two, who got smoked by the drill sergeant. She dressed quickly, made her bed, and headed outside following the rest of the group for the morning training.

 **Emma's POV:**

So I guess you'd like to know a little more about me. Well, when I was 13 I had this crazy idea to go into the army, of course my parents hated the idea and tried to do everything they could to discourage me from going. But as I got older I agreed to them that I'd work for at least 6 years in a different job other than the military, so when I turned 18 I decided to become a police officer. But as soon as I turned 24 I handed in my resignation papers and signed up for the US Army. By then my parents had already passed away, and I would not break their hearts by going. I've been and boot camp for a while now and I have about a week before I graduate, and leave for Afghanistan.

"PETERS" Yelled the sergeant, snapping me back to the present "GET MOVING! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"YES MA'AM" I yelled back...yes I said yelled, if you don't yell your reply back you get smoked.

I grabbed my rifle and marched outside with the rest of the group. We started out with a few warm-up laps followed by stretches and calisthentics, with the Sergeant yelling all the way.

"COME ON PETERS YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS, LET'S GO!"  
"MOVE IT JONES!"  
"ARE YOU A PRINCESS SMITH? NO! GET MOVING"  
"RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN JOIN THE ARMY, WELL YOU WON'T WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"

"YES MA'AM" We all yelled.

After we all finished, we headed inside, changed into our actual uniforms, and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. We have about 7 to 8 minutes to eat. When it's finally my platoon's turn to eat we grab our food and sit down, eating the food quickly. One of my best friends, Helen Smith, sits across from me and smiles. I smile back at her and whisper a good morning to her, she nods her head in acknowledgement and continues to eat her food.

When we finish eating, we all stand-up in formation and march outside for the rest of today's activities. It consists of marksmanship, drill and ceremonies, briefings, and a multitude of other important classes and lessons. We are all divided into smaller groups, luckily for once, Helen is in the same group, we high five each other when the sergeant turns her back. Sadly, she noticed it...

"PETERS AND SMITH!" She yells at us, anger clear on her face "GET DOWN AND START DOING PUSH-UPS UNTIL I SAY YOU'RE FINISHED! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO ACKNOWLEDGE EACH OTHER UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED WITH THE DAY!"

"YES MA'AM, SORRY MA'AM!" We both yell in usion, before getting down and doing push ups.

It's been about a half hour since we started doing push-ups, and haven't stopped yet. I'm on number 200, of course I did sneak a few breaks when her back was turned. When she finally told us to stop, we got back in line with the rest of our group and finish the rest of today's lessons. After the day finished we all headed down to the mess hall for dinner and back to our barracks, exhausted. I headed to the latrine, took a quick shower, and headed to bed.

"Hey!" I say to Helen when I see her. For once today I am able to talk to her without being smoked "Sorry about getting you in trouble today, it was my fault"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, I hi-fived you back." She smile at me, and I wondered how ever managed to get such a great friend.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack, today was exhausting!" She said and I nodded. Today was very, very exhausting.

"Ok good night see you tomorrow!"

It was 9:30 and that meant lights out. I turned over in my bed and thought about today, even though it was hard I enjoyed it, the thought that someday I would be fighting for my country comforted me. That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV:**

Emma woke up to somebody shaking her shoulder. She groaned and rolled over, hoping that whoever was shaking her would go away. After about two minutes the person stopped and walked away. Emma sighed in relief, and was about to drift off back to sleep when she felt freezing cold water being dumped on her head.

Emma's POV:

The moment I felt the water on me I shrieked and bolted upright, bumping my head on the top of my bunk-bead.

"Ow..." I muttered, rubbing the spot where a bruise was probably forming. I opened my eyes and glared at Helen, who was giggling quietly.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Don't you know what time it is?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Shhh, Em!"Helen whispered "Yes of course I know what time it is! It's about 3:00 am and our turn to take on the nightly watch! You should thank me, you could've gotten smoked...again" She said, adding the last part with a little smile. I rolled my eyes and softly smacked her arm, laughing. I got up and we quickly got dressed then headed outside. Once we were outside, the two other girls who had been standing watch headed back in, both whispering a "good night" to us. We stood guard for about an hour, doing absolutely nothing. Boring I know, and you're probably thinking "why would you need to stand watch in a secure place?" the answer to that is, it's training us to get ready for Afghanistan. I was about to fall asleep when the Drill Sgt came out and relieved us of our posts.

As soon as we were out I earshot I yawned.

"Boy, if we have to do that one more time I think I'll die!" I whispered to Helen, who laughed.

"Yeah same here! But I'm sorry to inform you, we will be doing a lot more of that in a week!" She replied, then pretended to die. I stared at her for about five seconds before with both started laughing. I suddenly grew serious and stopped as a sickening thought came into my head.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked, worry clear on her face "Are you feeling sick?"

"No..it's not that" I said turning to face her "It's just that I don't want to loose you. You're my best friend in the whole world, and in about a week we will probably be in Afghanistan risking our lives...I just can't bear to loose you..."

Helen seemed to process that for a moment before turning to me "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you...no matter what." She said leaning over to hug me.

We stood there, hugging, for about three minutes before we finally broke apart.

"Thanks," I said "I'll always be here for you, that's a promise too."

We smiled at each other, and I felt like nothing ruin the moment...until the drill Sgt came in...

"PETERS, JONES" She yelled. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED!"

"SORRY MA'AM!" We yelled. I knew what was coming before the sgt said it. For one whole hour we were working out: doing push-up, v-ups, sit-ups, ect... by time we were finished it was time for us all to get to our daily schedule. I looked at Helen and mouthed "Sorry" before going to the bathroom to wash up.

And _that_ is how most of the days go, non-stop work.

 **One Week Later:**

"I can't believe it!" I squealed, hardly able control my excitement "We actually did it!"

It's been about four hours since our graduation ceremony, we had just changed out of our uniforms and into our night clothes.

"Just think" I said "Tomorrow we will be off in Afghanistan fighting for our country"

"I know!" Helen said, the grin on her face almost as big as mine. "Just remember your promise, and I'll remember mine"

"I will, don't worry." I said giving her a hug. "By the way..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small gift I made her "I made this for you last night as a gift"

Helen inspected the little trinket I gave her that said 'Helen and Emma, Best Friends Forever'. After a moment she took her dog-tag chain from around her neck, and slipped the gift on it.

"Thank you so much" She said, after putting it back on and giving me a hug.

"It was no problem, I just want you to remember that I'll always be here for you, not matter what" I said giving her one last hug. And I truly meant it...no matter what. I turned off the light and laid in bed, thinking about tomorrow. Even though I was happy that I would finally be on my first mission, I was scared...what if it was my last? As I stared into the darkness I thought of what the next day would bring. With that last thought, I drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person's POV:**

As soon as Emma heard the drill Sgt walk in, she bolted out of bed. She looked over at Helen who had done the same, and smiled. The whole camp was in an uproar, there was shouting, packing, and all the showers were full. Emma finished packing the things she needed and headed outside with the rest of her platoon. They marched in single file until they got to the plane that would be taking them to Afghanistan, and just before they boarded the Sgt stopped them.

 **Emma's POV:**

As we turned around, I saw the Sgt walk to the front of the crowd. Before I knew what was happening she started talking...but to my surprise, it wasn't in the harsh way I was used to, instead it was with pride.

"Soldiers!" She said "Today is the first day you will be going to Afghanistan. You have completed your training and the moment you step onto that plane you will become a real soldier. I know that ever since you have gotten here, I have treated you harshly...but as you know, it was my duty to prepare you for much greater harshness you will receive out there. I'm sure you already know this, but not all of you will be returning. Some of you will indeed die for our Country. But do not be discouraged, not matter what happens out there I want you to know that your courage will never be forgotten, and that you have made our country proud. I will forever be proud to say that I trained you, and I will never forget you. Thank you for your service, and good luck to you all!"

"HOOAH" We all shouted, saluting. Then, we all turned around and headed into the plane.

Once on the plane, I let all my emotions spill. Luckily I was seated next to Helen so that she could comfort me. To be honest, I was happy, sad, and scared for what might happen, all at the same time. It was a strange feeling, and I was reluctant to let it show on my face. However, as I look around me at my whole platoon, it was obvious that they all felt the same way. I reached for Helen's hand and squeezed it. She glanced sideways at me and smiled.

"Don't worry" she whispered "I'm here if you need to talk"

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling back at her "same here, I'll always be here for you" _I hope..._ I added in my head.  
_

 **16 Hours Later:**

 **Emma's POV:**

It's been almost 16 hours and I'm was already sick of sitting. Everyone on the plane was deathly quiet, exept for a few whispers every once in a while, which made me extremely anxious. I almost cried with relief when the pilot announced that we would be landing in a couple of minutes, and to get our stuff together. I grabbed my bag, which contained everything I would need for now, and glanced at Helen who did the same.

Once the plane landed, we got up quickly, heading to the door. As soon as I got outside I was hit with a huge wave of heat.

"Wow...it's hot here" I said, "I had no idea it was going to be hot!" I added sarcastically, while Helen laughed.  
As I walked, I observed my new home for the next 12 months. It wasn't too spectacular, it was dry, with no grass...just dry dirt and rocks. The camp had small trailers, nothing fancy, and a bathroom with showers in it. After we were shown around, we met Captain Johnson, who would be ordering us to our stations as soon as we got settled down. My platoon and I marched to our rooms, luckily for once there would only be three people per room. I headed to the main office to grab my roomate list and realized that I would be sharing with Helen and another girl called Amy Mattews. I went to my room and unpacked my bag. A few minutes later Helen and Amy walked in.

"Hey Helen" I said, then turning to the new girl "Hi, you must be Amy. I'm Emma Peters, but you can just call me Em." Amy smiled at me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said.

I was about to further the conversation when there was a knock a the door. I walked over and wondered who it could be. When I opened the door I saw the Captain.

"SIR" Amy, Helen, and I said, standing at attention.

"At ease soldiers" the Captain said.

"May I ask what brings you out to our camper?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I just came to inform you that you should rest up now as much as you can" he said "even though I know you just arrived you will be going on your first mission tomorrow at 1 am. I need you and your platoon to go down and scout an area out so that we can expand our camp. I know you must be asking yourselves why I would be telling you this, instead of your platoon leader...well the answer to that is...I want you to command this mission" the Captian said, turning towards me.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds. Nobody has ever asked me to do this, after all it was my first mission.

"M-me sir? Are you sure?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yes I am, and I'm sure you will do great." He said, saluting us and walking away.

After he left I turned to Helen, unable to speak. I was too surprised and nervous... _what if I mess up and end up killing everyone?_ I wondered.

"Hey, you ok?" Amy asked "you seem a bit pale."

"You'll do fine Em." Said Helen, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks you two" I said while taking my shoes off and sitting on my bed "we had better get some sleep, you heard what the Captain said, we will need all the rest we can get." Helen and Amy nodded and did the same. After about five minutes we were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV:**

Emma awoke to somebody pounding on her door. It took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was and what she was doing there. That's when it hit her. She was in Afghanistan, and today was the day she be leading her first mission. She jumped out of bed along with Helen and Amy. They all got dressed and opened the door.

 **Emma's POV:**

I opened the door and saluted the Captain.

"Sir" I said, putting my hand down "I'm ready to to go whenever you give the word."

"Thank you" he replied "you may go as soon as your platoon it ready. I have assigned seven other people to accompany you. Their names are: Anthony Miller, Tom Wilson, Ben Davis, Micheal Brown, Elliot Young, and of course your friends, Helen and Amy. You will be meeting them now at the gate." The Captain was about to turn around, when he stopped and looked at me. "And good luck. I know this is your first day out here, but I trust you. If anything goes wrong just remember it will NOT be your fault."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." I said, my voice barely audible. He turned around and walked away, leaveing Amy, Helen, and I alone.

"Well, we had better get going," Helen said, shouldering her bag "we wouldn't want to hold up the rest of the crew."

"Yeah, anyway, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can relax." Amy added.

I turned around to face them and nodded. As we all headed out the door I looked one last time over my shoulder and at the trailer. I had a funny feeling that I would not be seeing it again...it was probably a normal feeling for anyone going into danger, so I just tried to ignore it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that after today my life would be changed forever.  
-

 **5 Minutes Later:**

 **Emmas's POV:**

We had just met the rest of the crew, and the guys seemed pretty nice. Currently, we were sitting in the back of an army vehicle, riding toward the camp boundaries. As soon as we reached them, the vehicle stopped and we all climbed out. I watched the truck drive until it was out of sight before turning to face my platoon.

"Well, what should we do now?" Tom asked me. I thought for a moment before I turned to look towards the small area we were supposed to secure.

"I guess we should start looking around." I said "but stay together, I want to make sure none of us get lost out there. And be on your guard, there could be anyone hiding here. This is enemy territory, they known the land much better than we do." The rest of the platoon nodded in acknowledgement. We started to scout the area, our senses on high alert. After about an hour of scouting I turned around.

"Have any of you spotted anything suspicious?" I asked, looking at my friends. All of them shook their heads, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Well in that case, lets dig a trench and watch the area." I said, pulling out my shovel. The rest of them did the same and started digging.

It was around sunrise when we finally finished digging. I took my bottle of water and passed it around, letting everyone take a sip. After we had our fill of water, we sat down and kept a look out. I looked over at Helen, and smiled. She gave me a smile back and gave me a pat on my back.

"Looks like you can relax now." She said, "We cleared the area. You were fantastic!" Helen said giving me a hug. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Thanks!" I said, then turning to the rest of the group I told them "You all did great. I guess I can radio the Captain and tell him that the area is secured. We can head back after I let him know" The rest of the platoon nodded and smiled, all relieved that it was over.

After I radioed the main office, I hung up and stood. The rest of my team followed my lead and got out of the trench. That's when everything went wrong. The moment we stepped out of the ditch I heard a shot and Tom hit the ground.

"TOM" I screamed. I took action, as everyone else stood in shock, staring at Tom's body. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I shouted shoving Helen and Amy into the trench. Once everyone was in the trench, I ran over to Tom, putting two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. I breathed a sigh of relif when I felt a weak pulse. I threw him over my shoulders and ran towards the trench. I jumped down, carefully putting Tom next to me.

"ORDERS?" Anthony shouted over the noise.

"SHOOT AT WHERE THE GUNFIRE IS COMING FROM" I yelled, feeling Tom's pulse once more. This time there was none. He was gone, dead. I drew my hand away in horror, realizing that he was the first person that had ever died under my command. I was angry, really angry. I grabbed my gun and started firing at whoever was shooting at us, and surprisingly, I managed to hit someone, who fell out of a tree.

"WHERE IS THE RADIO?" I asked, frantically looking around.

"IT'S HERE!" Micheal yelled, holding up the radio "BUT IT WON'T WORK, THEY PUT A BULLET IN IT"

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT" Helen shouted, trying to encourage me.  
_

It's been a little more than an hour, and we're almost out of ammo.

"I'M ALL OUT!" Amy yelled, looking at me.

"HERE" I shouted, tossingher my last cartridge of bullets.

"WAIT, EVERYONE STOP FIRING!" I said, getting an idea "WE NEED TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Everyone nodded, knowing what I was thinking. If we stayed here, once we ran out of ammo, we would be trapped and there would be not chance of survial.

"ON THREE" I shouted "ONE...TWO...THREE!" I looked at Helen one last time, before we ran faster than ever. I heard a shout behind me as Anthony was shot down, there was no need to check, for a bullet to the head would mean certain death. Tears filled my eyes, but I forced myself to look away and run. One by one, we were being shot down. First Tom, then Anthony, Ben, Micheal, Amy and Elliot. Soon it was only Helen and I left. I was terrified, horrified, and heartbroken. All my friends dead, but one. I looked over at Helen, just in time to see her get shot in the stomach. She gasped, falling to the ground.

"HELEN, NO!" I screamed, running towards her, tears streaming down my face. When I reached her, I sat down and held her in my arms. "No, no, no, no..." I cried "You promised...you promised me..."

"Em..." Helen said weakly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she started coughing, blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Shh, don't talk, I'm here. It's ok. I'm sorry, it's all my fault" I said, cradling her head, rocking her back and fourth.

"You are my best friend..." She said quietly. Then her body went limp. I closed her eyes and cried. For the first time in years, I cried. Wiping my my eyes, I stood up. I was just about to keep running when something caught my eye. I reached into Helen's coat and pulled out her dog-tags, and the little gift I made her. I placed it to my heart, and closed my eyes.

That's when it happened. I heard somebody shout "GRENADE" I turned around, just in time so see a grenade explode right in front of me. The force was enough to throw me back. All I felt was pain, excruciating pain, as I fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV:**

I dreamed that I was back home, laughing and having a good time. Helen was there, and so were all my other fiends, Amy, Micheal, Tom, Anthony, Ben and Elliot. Helen raised her glass and turned to me.

"To Em, the world's greatest commander. Thanks to her, we are still here." She said smiling.

"HOOAH! To Em!" They all shouted, cheering. I smiled, telling them thank you. I wanted to stay here, at this moment, how I wished it could have been. But, a pain jolted me back to reality.

I groaned and opened my eyes. _How am I still alive...I was blown up...Wait, this isn't Afghanistan..._ I thought. I rolled over and attempted to sit up. Pain exploded in every part of my body, causing my to gasp and fall back down. I probably had broken all my ribs and possibly my arm. I braced myself for pain, and stood up. Ignoring the pain, I started limping towards the road that was in sight. I saw someone riding...a horse...? _I must be hallucinating...probably hit my head a little too hard_ I thought.

"Help..." I said weakly "Help...somebody, anyone, please help me..." Tears started forming in my eyes. _What if the person doesn't see me? What if they ignore me?_ I wondered.

"Anyone..." I whispered collapsing. The last thing I remember was the horse coming to a halt, and a man in a white shirt and black vest, run towards me, crouching down with a worried expression on his face, before I fell back into darkness.

 **Third Person's POV:**

Adam Cartwright was riding home after a long and tiring trip to San Francisco, when he spotted someone limping slowly towards him. At first, he was cautious, the person could be someone who broke out of jail. But as soon as the person collapsed, he halted his horse and ran towards them, crouching. Dear Lord, it was a girl, probably no older than 25, and she was badly injured.

"Anyone..." She whispered, before she slipped into unconsciousness. Adam felt her pulse, happy to find out she wasn't dead, but worried that if she didn't get some help soon, she would be. He took a closer look at the girl. She was wearing strange clothes, that said "U.S. Army - Peters". He unzipped her jacket and felt her ribs. Just as he thought, they were broken, so was her arm and leg. There were cuts everywhere on her, especially her face.

"Helen...I'm so sorry" She mumbled, "It's all my fault..."

Adam frowned and placed his hand on her forehead, only to draw it back quickly. She was burning up! He picked her up, carefully placing her on his horse in front of him, and headed back home.

It only took about 10 minutes to get home, and as soon as he arrived he shouted for his family.

"PA!" he yelled, "Come quick!" His father, Ben Cartwright came outside, but as soon as he saw the girl, he ran towards him, his brothers Joe and Hoss following behind quickly.

"What happened?" Ben asked as he helped take the girl off the horse.

"I don't know...I found her near the road like this." Adam replied, then turning to Joe said "Joe you are the fastest rider here, go get the doctor, quickly."

Joe nodded and got onto his horse, riding away. After that, Adam turned to Hoss.

"Hoss, go get some cold water for her fever, and hot water for her cuts."

"Will do." Hoss said, jogging inside.

"C'mon Pa, let's get her to the guest room." Adam said, taking the girl's body from his father. Ben nodded and helped bring the girl inside.

One they laid her down on the bed they started to take her helmet, shoes, ammo belt, and jacket off.

"My God..." Ben whispered once he saw her shirt. It was covered in blood and her arm was badly broken "Who could have done this..."

Adam shook his head as he pulled some bandages and medicine out of the cabinet "I don't know Pa. All I know is that we will find out as soon as she's awake. Could you lift her shirt up a little? She's broken her ribs, and they need to be set." Ben nodded, lifting the girl's shirt up enough to see her ribs. There were bruises everywhere, no wonder she had broken ribs.

Hoss came up a little while later holding two bowls of water. He came over to the bed and put the bowls down on the nightstand.

"I'll go wait for Little Joe and the Doc." He said, walking out the door. Adam grabbed two washcloths and started cleaning her cuts with the warm water. Meanwhile, Ben started bandaging the girl up. As Adam worked, he spotted something shiny in her fist. He pried the girl's hand open and picked up the dog tags.

"Look Pa" He said, handing the tags to Ben. Ben looked at them closely, before looking at the trinket she gave Helen.

"Looks like her name is Emma, but I wonder who these belong to.." Ben said after setting them on the nightstand.

"Pa! The Doc is here!" Hoss yelled from downstairs.

"You go Pa, someone should stay here." Adam said. Ben nodded, then went downstairs. After a few minutes Ben and the doctor came upstairs, and the rest of the family waited in the living room.

"I wonder what happened to her." Joe questioned, as Adam paced the room.

"Adam!" Ben said, knowing that his son was worried "Stop pacing, sit down."

Adam sat down, staring into the fireplace. After what seemed like an eternity the Doc came downstairs, causing Adam and the others to stand up.

"How is the girl?" Ben ask, worried of what he might hear.

"Very ill." The Doctor said, handing Ben a vial of medicine. "Make her take this twice a day, even if you have to force her. She has a high fever, most of her ribs are broken, and so is her right arm and left leg. Don't let her out of bed for anything. There's nothing else I can do. I'm sorry."

Ben nodded and took the medicine. "Thank you"

Adam glanced at his father before going back upstairs. He pulled a chair out and sat down observing Emma. Her whole chest and stomach was bandaged, and her arm and leg in a splint. Adam stood up and covered her with a blanket, tucking in the sides so that she would stay warm.

"Do you want me to watch her first?" Ben asked walking in.

"No, it's ok." Adam answered "What I still don't get-"

"Helen..." Emma muttered, cutting Adam off. Ben looked at Emma and walked closer, feeling her forehead.

"She's still burning up." He said, while Adam grabbed a cloth, dipping it in water and wiping her forehead.

"Helen..please no...you promised...I'm sorry..." She said, thrashing in the bed.

Adam grabbed her good arm and held her down while Ben grabbed her other shoulder.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH" Emma shouted, thrashing even more "NO HELEN! Why...it's all my fault..."

At this point Joe and Hoss were in the room trying to help calm her down. Sweat beaded her forehead and she was trembling with fear. Adam knelt down and wiped her forehead again, becoming very concerned. After about five minutes she seemed to calm down, and soon was fast asleep.

"That girl has been through some kind of hell Pa" Joe muttered, looking at Ben. Ben only nodded and took the cloth from Adam.

"I want you boys to go downstairs for supper." He said, sitting in the chair that Adam had pulled out earlier.

"But-" The other boys started to protest, but were cut off by the look in their father's eyes.

"Yes Pa.." They said before heading downstairs.

 **Three Days Later:**

 **Third Person's POV:**

It's been three days and Emma was still asleep. The Cartwrights all took turns watching over her, in case she woke up. It was Adam's turn to watch her now, and he was snoozing lightly in the chair. When Emma groaned his eyes ripped open. He stood up as she started to stir, placing his hand on her forehead. The fever was broken! Adam ran to the door and called his Pa.

"Pa! She's waking up!" He shouted, running back to the bed. A few minutes later Ben came running in.

"Are you sure?" He asked Adam, who nodded.

"Her fever is broken" He said, as Ben felt her forehead. Emma groaned, trying to move.

"Don't try to move, Emma" Ben said sitting on the bed "You've been banged up quite badly."

Emma froze for a minute, then slowly opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's POV:**

I groaned as pain shot through me. I tried to move, but someone stopped me.

"Don't try to move, Emma" The person said, and the thing I was laying on dipped down, indicating that he was sitting on the bed "You've been banged up quite badly."

I froze trying to place the voice. I had never heard it before...but then how would he know my name? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a neat room. It looked very old fashion, with oil lamps, wooden walls, and water bowls with a towel in it. I gasped as I realized that there were four men in the room. I struggled to sit up, trying to make as much room as possible between us. Once again, pain shot through me, causing me to clutch my side. The man who was sitting on my bed gently grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down.

"It's ok. My name is Ben Cartwright, and these are my sons Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe." The man called Ben said, trying to calm me down "My eldest son Adam found you near the road, badly beaten and with a high fever. You've been sick for three days, we weren't sure if you would make it. Do you mind telling us what happened? "

I looked at him, he had whitish/grey hair, brown eyes, and wore a purple shirt with a brown vest. Then I looked at the oldest one called Adam. He had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a black shirt and pants with a black gun belt. The third man, Hoss, was a very big guy, with brown pants, a white shirt, and brown vest. The last man, Joe had brown curly hair, and wore grey from head to toe.

"You kept mumbling about a girl called 'Helen', may I ask who she is?" Ben asked softly. I gasped, as everything came crashing back to me...Afghanistan, the ambush...and Helen.

"Miss?" Adam asked, stepping forward when I clutched me head.

"No, no, no, no..." I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes "Helen..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled when they stepped closer. A sob escaped my lips when I spotted Helen's dog tags.

"Boys," Ben said, looking at his three sons and nodding towards the door "please."

The boys nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Then turning towards me, Ben looked me in the eyes and grabbed my shoulders, gently easing me back into bed.

"Don't move too much" He said, worry clouding his eyes "You broke most of your ribs, your arm, and your leg. Please."

I nodded, sat back down, and looked around. "I'm sorry, I should be thanking your son for saving my life back there. Could you call him back in here?" I asked.

Ben nodded and stood, walking to the door. "Adam! Could you please come up here?"

"Coming Pa!" Adam shouted from downstairs. A few moments later he walked in "Yes Pa?"

Ben came back over to me and sat down. "Emma wanted to talk to you" He said, as Adam came to stand next to the bed.

"Thanks for saving my life back there..." I said looking down "I thought you might not have seen me."

Adam just smiled "It was no problem. What happened to you?"

My smile vanished as the whole scene replayed through my head. "I-I"

"Do you need more time?" Ben asked, when he saw my hesitation.

"I'm sorry.." I said as Helen's death replayed over and over in my head "I'm so sorry, so sorry..."

"Emma?" Ben asked, reaching for me.

"I was in Afghanistan...commander of 7 people...they all died because of me...all my fault...my best friend was there..." By now, I was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face. _I'm such an idiot, why was I telling them?_ I thought. I took a calming breath before I spoke again.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." I said trying to control my fear. "Where am I exactly?" I asked, once again looking around.

"You're on the Ponderosa" Ben said after getting over my outburst.

"It's a ranch in Nevada" Adam added, smiling.

"No..that's not possible...Afghanistan...the grenade..." I was rambling again, and the two men looked slightly worried. "What's the date? How long have I been here?" I asked looking at them.

"It's July 10th, 1858. Like I told you earlier, you've been here for three days." Ben said. My eyes widened and I struggled to sit back up, holding my side.

"No, that's not possible..." I said, confused "It was 2018 when I was in Afghanistan"

"You did receive a big blow to your head..." Adam said, looking at me intently.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" I yelled, struggling against Ben and Adam's grip. "LET ME GO!" I shouted pushing their hands away.

"You must stay in bed!" Ben told me, worry now clear in his eyes. "Please stop struggling!"

"NO!" I screamed, causing Joe and Hoss to run in.

"I. SAID. LET. ME. GO." I said, gritting my teeth as anger built up.

"I'm sorry Emma, we cannot." Adam said, still holding me down. That was it. I punched him square in the jaw, causing him to let go of me, holding his jaw. Joe and Hoss jumped in, holding me down. I somehow managed to get free by punching and kicking with my good limbs. I stumbled out of bed, holding my side, and limping to the door. Ben grabbed me, only to get punched. He stumbled back, holding his stomach. I made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs, before I collapsed out of pain, exhaustion, confusion, and sorrow. Adam and Joe ran over to me, grabbing my good arm. Hoss picked me up and carried me back to the bed, I tried to punch him, but he seemed unaffected by the blows.

As soon as Hoss placed me on the bed I tried to get up again. This time the Cartwrights had learned from their previous mistake, and Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe pinned me down. I struggled for a long time, trying to get a good punch in. When Ben saw that I wasn't going to give in, he turned to Joe.

"Joe, go get some rope." He said, glancing at me "I'm sorry Emma, the doctor said that you have to stay in bed. If you won't stop struggling I will have to tie you up."

I looked at him, horrified, as Joe left to get some rope. "I don't care," I spat "All I know is that this isn't real. None of it is." I tried to punch Adam, who caught my arm and wrestled it down. Joe came back up with some rope in his hand, I struggled even more, which only increased my pain. I gasped once again, as a jolt of pain shot through me.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked gently, as he took the rope from Joe, who took his place holding me down.

"NO, of course I'm not ok!" I yelled, trying to get free "I have quite a few broken bones, I'm in a house filled with either psychopaths or imaginary people, and you are threatening to tie me up!" Once again, I tried to punch Adam, who was the closest to me, only to have him grab my wrist.

"Emma, please." He said, holding my arm down "Stop moving, it won't do any good."

"I'll never stop!" I spat, struggling against their grip. Ben moved over to where Adam was holding my arm, and tied the rope around my wrist, then proceded to tie my other arm, my legs, and my waist to the bed. I tried to free myself of the rope, but I was too weak from struggling so much.

"I'm sorry Emma," Ben said, once again "please try to understand that we're just trying to help you." I turned my head, so that they could not see my tears.

"Please, just leave me alone." I pleaded, my voice cracking against my will. I didn't see their reaction, but a few moments later, I heard the door shut. I sighed, and finally let my tears fall. I cried for my friends, my failed mission, and so many others things. After a while, I felt myself drifting off to sleep, and back into the nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person's POV:**

As soon as Adam closed the door, he heard a quiet sob from inside. He turned, planning to go back in, when Ben put a hand on his arm and shook his head. The four of them made their way downstairs, to Ben's desk. Ben sat down and pulled his gun from the desk, loading it.

"What are you planning to do with that, Pa?" Hoss asked, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Nothing, hopefully," Ben replied, still holding the gun "you saw how she reacted before. I don't think she's a threat, but I'd feel a lot better knowing this was nearby."

"Pa, should one of us go get the sheriff?" Adam asked, sitting next to the desk "Maybe I can ask him if anyone by the name of 'Emma' has gone missing."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I don't want you to go tell him," Ben said, putting the gun away. "I want Hoss to go. And make sure you don't let anyone but the sheriff know." He said, turning to Hoss.

"Yes sir. I'll be back as soon as I can." Hoss said, heading towards the door. After Hoss had gone, Ben turned to Joe.

"Joe, can you please go mend the fences up by the north ridge? Just because the girl is here, doesn't mean we should slack off."

"Sure Pa..." Joe said, and even though he didn't want to, walked out the door.

"Pa?" Adam asked, looking at Ben.

"Yes?" Ben replied, standing to face his son.

"Why didn't you want me to go?" He asked.

"Adam, it's not that I don't want you to go, it's just that you are the one that found the girl, I think she will be more at ease with you, than with Hoss or Joe." Ben said, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled and nodded, understanding the worries of of his father.

Just then, there was a shout from upstairs, causing Ben and Adam to run to the room. Once they got there, they saw Emma, shaking uncontrollably in her sleep.

"NO!" She shouted, as she thrashed in her bed, trying to free herself of the ropes which bound her to the bed. "TOM, HELEN, AMY, MICHEAL, BEN..."

At the mention of his name, Ben walked quickly to Emma's side, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake.

"Emma," he whispered "Emma!"

Adam then walked up to the bed and knelt down. "Emma, everything is ok now, it's ok. You're safe." He said gently.

"No..." Emma said, still unaware of her surroundings. "Nothing will ever be ok..."

"Emma, you're fine," Ben said, still shaking her shoulder "I promise, everything will be ok."

 **Emma's POV:**

With those words, my eyes flew open, and I attempted to sit up, now wide awake. "Promise? Promises...what do you know about them? Don't make promises you can't keep." I spat, glaring at the two men.

"I'm sorry" Ben said, slightly confused with my reaction.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Adam asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, you can untie me." I said, sarcastically, pulling on the ropes. Adam glanced at Ben, who nodded and walked over to me.

"Just please, don't try to get away." Ben said, as he untied the ropes. I sighed once the ropes were taken off me.

"Please go away, I want to be alone." I said, turning over in the bed, only to have a wave of pain hit me. I gasped, holding my ribs, and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Emma," Adam said, walking over and gently pulling me into a more comfortable position. "Don't move. You'll only hurt yourself more."

I ignored him, attempting to sit back up. Pain coursed through every part of my body, I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

"Please, let me up." I said quietly, "I need to see where I am."

"Emma..." Ben warned "I told you earlier, the doctor said to stay in bed."

I pulled my blanket off me, and stood up. A wave of dizziness and pain shot through me, and I would have fallen if Adam hadn't caught me. Ben came to the other side, and grabbed my other arm.

"Woah, there" Adam said, supporting me. "We don't want any more injuries, do we?"

Adam and Ben tried to get me to lay back down, but I simply shook my head and pushed them away.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, glaring at them. I continued to limp to the door, supporting myself on the furniture. Once I got to the door, Ben and Adam stopped me.

"You're quite the fighter, I can give you that." Adam said, as he held me in place.

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M A SOLDIER." I shouted, as Afghanistan replayed my mind. "No...my fault" I mumbled, leaning on Adam for support.

"Emma?" He asked, grabbing me "Emma?"

I couldn't move, speak, or even control myself, as the flashbacks hit me. Afghanistan, the ambush, and Helen's death replayed over and over in my mind.

 **Third Person's POV:**

"Emma!" Adam shouted, as she collapsed into his arms.

"She can't hear you, Adam." Ben said, grabbing Emma from his son. They helped her back into ben, then covered her with a blanket.

"Helen..." Emma mumbled, tears streaming down her face. "Please...you promised me...I'm so sorry"

"Pa! Can you get me a glass of cold water?" Ben nodded, quickly going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Adam knelt down next to Emma, and whispered in her ear.

"Emma, I don't know what was your fault, but I promise everything's okay now, you can break through this." He said, trying to calm her down. That seemed to calm her down a little, suddenly, he felt something grip his hand. Looking down, he saw that she was holding his hand. She shut her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes again, he saw that she was back to normal.

"I'm sorry." she said, quietly, letting go of his hand and trying to sit up, but was too weak to move. Ben came up with the water, and handed it to Adam. Adam sat down on the edge of the bed, while Ben helped prop her up.

"Here," Adam said, placing the glass of water to her lips "Drink this."

Emma drank a little, before her body went limp. Ben stood up, observing her.

"I don't know what she's been through," Ben said, as he tucked the blanket around her, "but she needs to talk about it soon, or she will be driven mad."

Adam looked at her, thinking carefully, "Well, let's let her sleep, then hopefully, we can get some answers out of her when she wakes up."

Ben nodded, leading the way out of the room, followed closely by Adam. They shut the door, and headed downstairs, to await the return of Hoss.

 **One hour later:**

 **Third Person's POV:**

It's been one hour since Emma's panic attack, and she was still asleep. Ben and Adam were in the living area, Ben was working on some paperwork, and Adam was reading the newspaper.

"I'm going to go check on Emma." Ben said, standing up, "She's been asleep for awhile now, and I want to make sure she's ok."

Adam nodded, "Ok Pa. I'll wait for Hoss."

Ben went upstairs, and opened the door to the room Emma was in. The room was quiet, the only sound was Emma's steady breathing, and Ben's soft footsteps on the floor, as he made his way to her. He was about to sit down in the chair, when he heard a horse outside.

"Pa!" Adam called from downstairs, "Hoss is back!"

Ben quickly made his way to the door, shutting it quietly. He walked downstairs where Adam and Hoss were waiting for him.

"Well?" He asked, when he got to Hoss. "Did you find anything out?"

"Sorry Pa," Hoss said, looking at his father "Sheriff Coffee said he hadn't gotten any news about a girl called Emma...so what do we do now?"

Adam looked at Hoss, and then back at his father. "We should wait." He said, thinking, "We'll keep a close eye on her, and she will eventually tell us her story."

"I agree with Adam." Ben said, after thinking it over, "When she wakes up, hopefully, we can make her see that we're not a threat, but for now, we all must watch her closely." The boys nodded, and there was silence, at least until Joe walked through the door.

"Hey Pa." He said, taking his hat off and putting it away. "I finished mending the fence...how's Emma?"

"She's fine," Ben said, "She had a panic attack soon after you boys left, but Adam and I took care of it. She's fast asleep now."

"One of us should probably go watch over her, just in case she wakes up." Adam said, turning towars the stairs. Ben nodded, giving permission for Adam to go up. He made his way upstairs, quietly opening the door, and sitting in the chair next to her.

Adam had not been in the room for long, before Emma began to wake up. Adam quickly walked to the door and called his father.

"Pa," he said, standing at the top of the stairs, "she's waking up."

Ben set down the coffee he was drinking, and joined Adam in the room.

 **Emma's POV:**

I groaned, as a headache pounded my head, like a million sledgehammers were having a party in there. I clutched my head and opened my eyes, to find myself back in bed, the only people in the room were Adam and Ben.

"Here," Ben said, handing me a glass of water, "this might make you feel better."

I thanked him and drank the water quickly. When I finished, I tried to remember what happened after I had gotten out of bed.

"What happened?" I asked, handing the glass back to Ben.

"You don't remember?" Adam asked, frowning. When I shook my head, Ben explained to me what had happened.

"You had a panic attack," Ben answered, setting the empty glass on the nightstand. "Adam was able to calm you down, but you frightened us for a minute there. I'm glad you are feeling better now."

"I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to apologize for causing trouble, "I didn't mean to, honestly!"

"Hey, it's no problem." Adam said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and tried to get up, only to get pushed back down.

"Stay in bed today," Ben said, shaking his head, "the Doc said in about 3 weeks, your bones will be pretty much healed, and you will be able to walk around, but you still have to take it easy."

I sighed, sitting back in bed. _Three whole weeks...in bed?! I don't know if I can survive that..._

"Huh, three weeks in bed?" I thought outloud, "I don't think I'll be able to survive that, I'm not even used to getting full night's sleep. I'm more used to getting up at like 1 in the morning, then working for the rest of the day... I don't know how I'll be able to cope with quiet!" I laughed, remebering what Helen once told me about returning to a peaceful life, _How will I live when everything is quiet?_

Ben and Adam we're observing me quietly. At I first I wondered why they were looking at me so strangely, but then I realized I said everything out loud. I looked down, hoping they weren't paying attention. Of course, I was wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ben asked gently, "You know, you'll have to get it out eventually. Keeping it inside will only make it worse."

"No." I said, turning my head. "Go away...please."

They looked at me, confused about how quickly I closed back up. But left me alone once they saw the look in my eyes. The moment they left, I relaxed a little.

"Stupid, stupid.." I muttered to myself. _Why had I opened up like that? They weren't my friends. They never would be._ I needed to be more careful, if I opened up to them, they would either think I was crazy, or lying. I looked out the window, watching the horses run in the corral. _How I wish to be one of them...so carefree..._

I glanced down at my nightstand, and picked up Helen's dog-tags. I placed them to my heart and closed my eyes.

"I miss you..." I whispered, a single tear rolling down my cheek "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..."

With those final words, I drifted back to sleep.

 **Third Person's POV:**

"That was strange..." Adam muttered, while gazing into the fireplace. Ben and Adam were sitting in the living area, trying to process what just happened.

"She's afraid of getting hurt." Ben said, looking at his son. "Something bad must have happened to her, not just physically, but emotionally."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, and it's tearing her apart." He stood up, walking over to the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple. "Let's just hope she opens up, before it's too late."


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Weeks Later:**

 **Emma's POV:**

It's finally been three weeks, and today was the day I could finally get out of bed. Right now, the doctor was inspecting my broken limbs, and after what seemed like forever, he stood up and smiled.

"Looks like you healed well, Emma." The doc said, while taking my splints off. "Take it easy though, it might take your legs a while before they can support your weight again."

I nodded, smiling. _It was about time I could walk around!_ After the doc left, the Cartwrights walked in.

I immediately turned serious again. Over the past three weeks, I had still not opened up. It's not that I didn't want any friends, it was just that after Helen, it was too hard to bear. _Anyway,_ I thought, _this isn't real...I'm probably knocked out cold, this is all just a dream._

"Are you ready to get up?" Ben asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, trying to feel indifferent about it.

"You guess?" Adam asked, walking up to me. "Just three weeks ago, you we're saying that you didn't know how you would survive staying in bed for 3 weeks."

"Emma," Ben said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know you have tried everything you could to shut us out, but please let us in."

"No," I said, as I slowly stood up, holding onto the bed for support "like I said three weeks ago, you. are. not. real."

"But-" Joe started to protest, and I cut him off.

"Don't," I said, raising my hand to silence him "try me. If you don't remember, I was trained to kill people, so I would SHUT UP if I were you."

Joe took a step back, throwing his hands up defense, looking slightly intimidated and worried.

"Emma..." Ben warned, "I'm sure Joe didn't mean to anger you."

"Whatever." I mumbled, as Joe nodded his head.

"Ok..." Adam said, holding his arm out to me, "Why don't you try walking?"

I nodded, and pushed his arm away. "I can do it _without_ your help." I said, glaring at him.

I took a step forward, and my legs immediately buckled under my weight. I fell, and would have hit the ground, if Ben hadn't caught me.

"Not a word." I told Adam and Joe, who were trying to contain their laughter. I stood back up and took another step forward. This time my legs held my weight, but just when I was about to smirk, I collapsed.

"Ugh!" I grumbled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Just take it slow and easy." Adam said, as he helped me back up. I pushed him away and glared.

" _Don't_ touch me." I said, through gritted teeth. When Adam backed away, I continued forward. After about an hour, my legs were back to normal, and I was able to walk around without holding onto any furniter.

"Well, you're certainly a fast healer!" Ben said, once he saw that I could walk fine again.

"I'm a soldier, I have to to be." I said, my voice as cold as ice.

"Ok," Ben said, after a moment of awkward silence, "why don't we head downstairs for supper then."

Adam nodded and opened the door, waiting for me to exit the room first. It took me a while to figure out that he was opening the door for me, before I walked out. We made our way downstairs and to the table. My seat was located in between Ben and Little Joe, and across from Adam. I sat down, staring at my food. It looked like a good meal, with mashed potatoes, beans, and meat.

"I hope you like the food, Emma." Ben said, while picking his fork up, "Our cook, Hop Sing, made it."

"I'm sure I will, thanks." I said. Even though I didn't want to be friends with the Cartwrights, the least I could do was thank them for the food. I took a bite, and my eyes widened. It was the best food I had tasted in a long time!

"I guess you like it." Adam said, chuckling at my reaction. I nodded and continued to eat. Ben and the other boys tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them. Once they saw that I didn't want to talk, they settled on talking about the work that needed to be done tomorrow. I was about to take another bite, when I realized my hand was shaking. I looked at it for a few seconds, before dropping my fork, and grabbing my hand, quickly shoving it under the table. I looked up to make sure nobody had seen what had happened, but Adam was observing me intently.

"Emma?" Ben asked, when he heard me drop my fork. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I said, standing up "I need to go outside."

I walked toward the door, and went out, not waiting for Ben's reply. The moment I stepped outside, I looked at my hand. It was shaking, and I couldn't control it. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I realized that it was PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. _Why?! Why me?_ I thought, as I sank to the ground, leaning against the house, and letting my tears fall.

 **Third Person's POV:**

Adam was eating, when he heard Emma's fork drop. He looked up in time to see her shove her hand under the table, she looked quite upset about something, when she stood up and walked outside. Ben watched her leave, looking confused and concerned. Adam stood up to go follow her and find out what was wrong, when Ben looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Ben asked, putting his fork down.

"I'm going to go check on Emma." Adam replied, walking towards the door, "She looked pretty upset about something."

Joe whistled and winked at Hoss. "Looks like Adam found himself a girl!" He said, while wiggling his eyebrows. Hoss choked on his food and started laughing.

"Shut up Joe!" Adam said, glaring at Joe. That only made Joe and Hoss laugh even harder, while Adam stood there, trying to control his anger.

"Adam," Ben said, chuckling, "don't take them seriously."

Joe started singing 'here comes the bride', which made him laugh so hard, he fell out of his chair. Adam huffed and walked out the door, trying to ignore his brothers. Once he got outside, he looked around for Emma, and spotted her on the floor, crying, looking at her hand, which was shaking. Adam walked silently up to her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," He said, "are you ok?"

Emma shrieked and jumped up, shoving her hand behind her back. She wiped her tears and glared at Adam.

"Of course I'm ok!" She yelled "What do you want?"

"Emma," Adam said, looking at her straight in the eyes, "no, you are not ok. I saw you hand...you know it might help if you talk about it." He held out his hand so he could see Emma's hand. When Emma saw that he wasn't going to let the subject drop, showed him her hand. It was still shaking, no matter how hard she tried to make it stop. A quiet sob escaped her lips, and she immediately covered her mouth. Adam looked at her hand for a few minutes, not sure what to say.

"Here," he said, taking her hand and leading her to a bench, "Let's sit down."

Once they were both seated, Adam turned to face Emma.

"Ok, talk, and don't say no, because I won't take that for an answer." He said, once she started too shake her head. Emma looked down at her hand, before she met his eyes again.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh at me...or think I'm crazy?" She asked, nervously. "Because I swear, every single thing I tell you will be the truth."

Adam hesitated for a moment, but nodded when he saw the look in her eyes. It was almost as if she wanted to tell him - needed to tell someone. Emma took a shaky breathe, before she started to talk again.

"I was thirteen," She said, staring off into space, "when I decided that I wanted to join the army. When I finally told my parents, they were completely stunned. They did everything they possibly could to get me to change me mind. One day, when I turned 17, I told them I was going to enlist, and when they found out, they said that if I went, they would completely disown me, never to contact me again. I was torn...torn between wanting to fight for my country and not breaking their hearts. I finally agreed to work as a police officer for six long years. The day finally came, when 6 years were up, and I immediately enlisted for the infantry. My parents were dead by then, and I didn't have to see the looks on their faces." Emma paused for a minute, in deep thought.

"And then?" Adam prompted. He didn't want to rush her, but the sooner she got this out, the sooner he could help her.

"Then I went to Fort Knox: Louisville, Kentucky, where I would be trained to become a soldier. It was hard, of course, because we had to become the best. We got up at 5:00 am every morning, and trained for hours, the drill sgt yelling at us all the way. The only breaks we had were the eating breaks, that lasted for 7-8 minutes, and then when we went to bed, we had to get up, in the middle of the night to stand watch for an hour. The first week I was there was the hardest, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I would have made it without my best friend, Helen Jones. I met her at the recruiter's office, and we both graduated basic training together. It was the best day of my life. The day we arrived at Afghanistan, I was ordered to command a mission the next morning, too scout out an area too expand the camp. The next morning, Me, and some of my platoon went to scout the area out. All my friends were there...my only friends, including Helen. Everything was going great! No enemies or anything. Just as I started to relax a little...everything went wrong."

Emma's voice broke, as she remembered what had happened. Adam gave her hand a gentle squeeze, for encouragement, before she continued.

"Tom was shot down, and I shoved my friends into the trench we dug, then ran to Tom. I carried him back, and felt his pulse, he was still alive...for a few minutes. The next time I check, he was dead." A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she spoke, remembering that awful day. "The first person to die under my command...and it was my fault, I should have expected and ambush. The rest of us fired at the enemy, but only managed to kill one. We were running out of ammo, and I knew, if we stayed there, we would be dead once our ammo was gone. I told the rest of my team to start running. They understood my plan, and we ran faster than ever. One by one, my friends were killed, right before my eyes. Soon enough, it was just Helen and I running. I looked over just in time to see her get shot in the stomach. I ran over to her, and tried to help her, she kept saying she was sorry. Her last words were 'you are my best friend Em..', when she died I took her dog-tags, and a present I made her before we left. I got distracted, because of the shock I was still in...I promised to be there for her...but I failed. Before I knew it, a grenade was thrown at me, and I was blown up. That's when you found me..."

By then, Emma had tears running down her cheeks, as the scene replayed in her head. "Now can you see why I'm afraid to have any more friends...I just can't bear it."

"It's not you're fault, Emma." Adam said, after he processed everything. "Nobody could have known there was an ambush. And about Helen...you did what you could, you fulfilled your promise."

Emma continued sobbing, she sobbed so hard, that at times, she would cough. Adam tilted her chin up, and wiped her tears. "Shh, Emma" He said, pulling her into a hug, "everything is ok now, I promise. You did your best, and that's all you can do."

Emma took a deep breath before she pulled away. She stared at Adam for a few minutes before speaking.

"I'm sorry," She said, standing up, "You probably didn't want to hear all that..."

"No need to say sorry." Adam replied, standing up next to Emma, "If you don't remember, I made you tell me."

Emma gave a weak laugh, before turning to face Adam. "Thank you. I needed to tell someone...I feel a little better...and my hand stopped shaking, for now."

"It was no problem...but we better head inside, Pa is going to be wondering what we're doing." He said, chuckling. When we both got inside Ben and the boys looked up.

"Well," Ben said, standing up, "What kept you two?"

"We had a little talk." Adam said, glancing at Joe and Hoss, who were wiggling their eyebrows, "Emma, do you want to eat dinner now? You didn't get to finish your meal."

"Thanks, but I'm really tired...is it ok if I go to bed?" She ask, looking at Ben.

"Of course." Ben said, as Emma turned towards the stairs, "Good night."

Emma nodded and walked upstairs. After they heard her close her door, Ben turned too Adam.

"Adam," He said, his tone of voice serious, "What were you doing out there?"

"When I went to check on her, I found her crying, looking at her hand which was shaking...I made her tell me about her past." He said, still looking at the stairs.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ben, Joe, and Hoss all said at the same time. Adam told them the story, and when he had finished, they stared at him, not sure if they should believe him. After a few minutes of silence, Ben looked towards the stairs.

"Are you sure it's true?" He asked Adam, who nodded.

"If anyone else had told me that story, I would have thought they were lying, or crazy." Adam said, completely serious, "But, you saw the way she's been acting, and the strange clothes she was wearing should be enough proof."

Ben nodded, still gazing towards the staircase. After a few minutes of silence, Ben announced that he was going to head to bed because they had work the next day. When Ben had gone, Joe and Hoss stood up and walked towards Adam.

"Hey, little brother!" Hoss said, smirking at Joe, "I think older brother here has feelings for the pretty little lady upstairs."

"Yeah," Joe said, laughing, "I think you're right Hoss! So Adam, when's the wedding?"

"Oh shut up!" Adam said, glaring at his brothers, "We just talked, nothing else."

"How about that party we are going to have in a few days?" Joe asked, smirking.

"What about it?" Adam snapped, anger building up.

"Well..." Hoss said, realizing what Joe was implying, "I'm dang sure she'll like to dance with you."

At that, Joe and Hoss burst out laughing. Joe dropped to the floor because he was laughing so hard, and Hoss was holding his belly. Adam just rolled his eyes, and waved his younger brothers away.

"I'm going to bed, tomorrow is a big day. I suggest you two do the same!" He said, storming off into his room.

After Adam had left, Joe and Hoss turned too each other.

"How much you willin' to bet that older brother over there is gonna marry her?" Hoss asked Joe, who grinned and winked.

"I don't know big brother," He said, then wiggled his eyebrows, "But the chances are quite great!"

Hoss laughed and gave Joe a pat on the back, before they headed upstairs too get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma's POV:**

Once I headed upstairs, I grabbed the night clothes that Ben let me borrow. I quickly changed, and thought about what had just happened. _Why did I do that? Why did I tell him my story?_ After I told Adam what had happened, I felt _super_ embarrassed. I really didn't want to tell him, but on the other hand, I did. It was a confusing feeling, and to tell you the truth, after I told him, I felt much better. As I wondered _what the heck got into me,_ I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, as I picked up my army bag - proof that I wasn't crazy - and looked through it.

"It's me, Adam. May I come in?" Adam whispered, from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said, still not looking up from my bag. Adam walked in, and stood next to me.

"I just came to make sure you're ok." He said, then glancing at my bag, "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" I asked, looking up from the canteen I was inspecting. "This is the bag I had when I was ambushed. I'm just checking to see if everything is still here."

Adam made an 'Oh' shape with his mouth, and watched me silently. I felt a little uneasy with his still in the room while I was looking though this stuff, but on the other hand, he already knew about what had happened. I put the canteen down, and picked up the broken radio and a flashlight.

"What are those?" Adam asked, looking curiously at the gadgets in my hand.

"This," I said, holding up the radio and flashlight, "Is a radio. I used it to call my commander, but sadly, it's broken...bullet right through it. And this, is a flashlight. Instead of using candles, we used this thing too see."

"May I see?" Adam asked, wonder filling his eyes. I laughed at his expression, which reminded me of a child's face when they get a present, and handed him the flashlight. He looked at it carefully before handing it back to me. I smiled put it away. As I looked through the rest of my stuff, my hand suddenly hit something very familiar. I pulled the thing out, and looked at it with surprise.

"I thought I didn't have anymore ammo left!" I exclaimed, I quickly reached under my bed and grabbed my M4 gun.

"That's a gun?!" Adam asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said, placing it gently in the corner of the room, "I'll show you how to use it tomorrow, if you want."

"That sounds fun." Adam said, smiling. I smiled and put the ammo on the nightstand, next to Helen's dog-tags. I froze for a minute, as the flashbacks hit me, then shook my head.

"Well," I said, turning back to face Adam, "I had better go to bed now."

He nodded and said goodnight. Once Adam closed the door, I climbed into bed, turned off the lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

 _"ORDERS?" Anthony shouted over the noise._

 _"SHOOT AT WHERE THE GUNFIRE IS COMING FROM!" I yelled, feeling Tom's pulse once more. This time there was none. He was gone, dead. I drew my hand away in horror, realizing that he was the first person that had ever died under my command._

 _"WHERE IS THE RADIO?" I asked, frantically looking around._

 _"IT'S HERE!" Micheal yelled, holding up the radio "BUT IT WON'T WORK, THEY PUT A BULLET IN IT!"_

 _"I'M ALL OUT!" Amy yelled, looking at me._

 _"HERE!" I shouted, tossing her my last cartridge of bullets._

 _"WAIT, EVERYONE STOP FIRING!" I said, getting an idea "WE NEED TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Everyone nodded, knowing what I was thinking._

 _"ON THREE" I shouted "ONE...TWO...THREE!" I looked at Helen one last time, before we ran faster than ever. I heard a shout behind me as Anthony was shot down, there was no need to check, for a bullet to the head would mean certain death. One by one, we were being shot down. First Tom, then Anthony, Ben, Micheal, Amy and Elliot. I looked over at Helen, just in time to see her get shot in the stomach. She gasped, falling to the ground._

 _"HELEN, NO!" I screamed, running towards her, tears streaming down my face. When I reached her, I sat down and held her in my arms. "No, no, no, no..." I cried "You promised...you promised me..."_

 _"No,_ you _promised_ me _," Helen said, anger filling her voice "You're a liar! You should be dead, not me. You rotten little jerk." She said, as the ghosts of my fallen comrades joined in, yelling at me._

 _"NO!" I yelled, covering my ears, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to block out the screams. "NO!"_

"NO!" I screamed, and shot up in bed. I frantically looked around, taking a breath when I realized I was back in bed. I wiped my face and looked at my hand. It was shaking again.

"It was just a dream..." I whispered, trying to calm myself "Just a dream..."

Adam burst through the door, gun in hand. He obviously had just gotten out of bed in a hurry, because his shirt was still unbuttoned. He looked around, his gaze landing on me. He put his gun away, and walked up to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worry clear on his face.

"Yeah," I said, taking a shaky breath, "Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"No it's ok," I said, giving a small smile, "it's just a few old memories...with a little changes."

Adam hesitated, before nodding and leaving. I laid back down, thinking about my dream. _Was it true? Should I be dead instead?_ I continued to think about it, until I drifted back off to sleep.

 **The Next Morning:**

 **Third Person's POV:**

The next morning, Ben, Joe, and Hoss were seated at the table eating breakfast.

"I wonder what's keeping Adam today." Ben wondered, setting down his coffee cup.

"I dunno Pa," Hoss said, "he's usually the first one down, I'm surprised that even Little Joe here got down before him."

"When I went to bed last night," Joe said, a sly smile spreading across his face, "As I passed Emma's door, I saw the light still on, and heard Adam and her talking...I wonder what they were up to so late at night...and _afte_ r they told us they were going to bed..."

Joe wiggled his eyebrows at Hoss, a who was laughing hysterically by now. Ben glared at Joe and Hoss, then shook his head.

"That will be enough you two," He warned, his voice stern, "you know Adam, he is mature and a gentleman...unlike you two. Adam has had a lot of work lately, I guess he deserves some extra rest."

"But do you want me to go make sure he's in his room?" Joe asked, humor written all over his face.

"I said that will be enough!" Ben said, pounding the table, and glaring at Joe.

"Yes sir, sorry." Joe said, shrinking back into his seat.

 **Emma's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, throwing my arm over my face. Last night was horrible! My nightmares came back every single time I closed my eyes, so I hardly got any sleep. I sat up and looked around for a clock. My eyes landed on one, that was on the desk, and I gasped when I realized that it was already 7:00 am. _I never sleep in this late! Everyone must already be up!_ I thought, as I scrambled out of bed. I froze when I realized one major detail. I was still wearing my night clothes...and I didn't have anything else to wear, the clothes I was wearing yesterday were my combat clothes...and after thay day, the cook, Hop Sing, told me not to wear them again.

I frantically looked in the closet, but it was empty. I rolled my eyes and sighed. It looks like I would have to ask someone for something to wear. I quietly opened the door to a crack, and peeked out. Once I saw the coast was clear, I tip-toed to the top of the stairs. I spotted the Cartwrights eating breakfast, only, Adam wasn't there. _He's probably out doing work..._ I thought. Turning around, I went to knock on his door. If he was in his room, I would ask if he had anything I could wear. Once I gathered my courage, I knocked. At first there was no answer, I turned around, planning to go downstairs and ask, when the door opened.

"Emma!" Adam exlaimed, clearly suprised. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, because he was holding his boots and his shirt was buttoned only half way. He quickly finished buttoning his shirt, and stepped aside so that I could come in. "What brings you here?"

"Um-I-well.." I stuttered, my cheeks turning bright pink. Adam chuckled at my reaction, and waited for me to contiue. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! I thought you were already awake..."

"No, that's fine," He said, smiling, "I was already awake."

"Oh good." I said, mentally slapping myself. _I'm such an idiot!_

"Well, you still haven't answered my question. What brings you here?" Adam asked, laughing a little.

"Well, um, I was kinda wondering...do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I asked, my face turning bright red, "I don't have any more...and I don't want to be in night clothes all day!"

"Oh, yeah, let me see if I can get something." He said, turning towards his closet. Adam searched through his clothes for a couple of minutes, before he pulled out a blue shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the clothes, "These should fit you well enough. It's a little small for me...thank goodness I didn't get rid of it!"

"Thanks!" I said, walking towards the door. Once I got to my room, I quickly changed, then braided my hair. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said, just as I finished braiding. Adam peeked his head in and walked over to me.

"Here," He said, handing me a cowboy hat and some boots. "I thought you might want these to."

I grinned and put them on. "Thanks, again, they both fit perfectly!"

"No problem." Adam said, smiling, before he turned serious, "Emma-"

"Call me Em." I said, interrupting him, "My friends call me that...or at least they used to..."

A single tear rolled down my cheek, as I remembered Helen. When Adam realized I was crying, he pulled me up, giving me a hug.

"Emma - I mean Em," He said, gently, "Do you want to talk about your dream last night? You seemed pretty shaken up when I ran in."

"No." I said, my old harshness returning for a second. "Listen, I'm sorry, I really appreciate your help and concern, but anything I tell you will only serve to confuse you more."

"Ok, I won't push you...but may I ask one more question?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Sure..." I said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well," Adam said, "I was just wondering...why, ever since the talk we had last night, have you been more comfortable with me and my family?"

I stared at him for a second, trying to think of a way to answer him.

"To tell you the truth," I said, looking down, "I don't know. I think, it was because when I came here, I was still in shock about what happened...I wanted to push all my feelings away, but after I told you, it felt like a huge burden was taken off me."

Another tear rolled down my face, and before I knew it, I felt a hand wipe it away. I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry." I said, wiping my face. Adam just smiled, and pulled me into another hug. We stood there for a while, hugging...and all I felt was calmness...that is until Joe walked in.

"Well, well!" Joe said, leaning against the door. He whistled and wiggled his eyebrows, "Hey Hoss! Come up here! Looks like we were right about older brother Adam here!"

My eyes widen, as I quickly pulled away from Adam. I turned and glared at Joe, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Joe!" Adam said, as Hoss came up to see what was going on, "We were just talking."

"Sure you were..." Joe said, his grin growing bigger, "And I guess you guys were just talking when I came up here and found you two hugging? Oh yeah...and about last night..."

"JOE!" Adam and I exlaimed at the same time. My face turned bright red, I walked up to Joe, and stood so close to him, I could hear his breathing.

"Why you little jerk!" I yelled, as he shrunk back into the hall, "We weren't doing anything last night, just talking! I warned you before, I was trained to kill people, and I wouldn't hesitate to puch that smug grin off your little face!"

Joe grimaced, and slowly made his way downstairs. Once he had gone, I burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?!" I said, in between giggles.

Adam nodded and laughed, "Well, why don't we get some breakfast? Then you can teach me how to shoot that gun of yours, like you promised."

I nodded and headed downstairs with Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't added chapers in foooorever, I have been very busy taking care of my 6 siblings while my mom is in Spain, also, I have been trying to get off the electronics so that I can train, and spend time with my siblings. I'm just telling you guys this bc if you see that I haven't been on for a while, I haven't given up writing. I really do appreciate the reads! Thanks!

After Breakfast:

Emma's POV:

After breakfast, I got up and walked over to Ben, who was doing paperwork at his desk.

"Emma!" He said, smiling when he saw me, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering...is it ok if I shoot some targets?" I asked. For a minute, Ben looked surprised. After a few seconds he nodded his head, giving me permission to go. I smiled, and was about to turn around, when Adam stopped me.

"Hey Pa," Adam said, turning to look at his father, "Since I don't have any work today, I'm going to go with Em. Also, is it ok if we go into town later today? She needs some other clothes."

"Of course! I'm so sorry Emma! I should have gotten some clothes for you!" Ben apologized. I laughed and nodded.

"It's ok, Adam let me borrow some of his clothes for now." I said, looking down at my boots.

Ben nodded and smiled, "Well, I better finish this paperwork, have fun you two!"

I turned around and ran up the stairs, followed quickly by Adam. When I reached my room, I grabbed my gun, and loaded it. I was just about to leave before something caught my eye. I look at my nightstand, and hesitated for a moment. After a little debate in my head, I grabbed Helen's dog tags, and stuffed them in my pocket, then I grabbed mine and put it around my neck.

"You ok?" Adam asked, walking up behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, turning towards the door, "Let's go practice."

We walked out the door, and into the yard. I grabbed a board I found, and went towards an open area. Once I made sure there was nobody around, I put the board on a tree.

"Ok," I said, taking my gun from the ground, "I'll shoot it first, just so you can see it, and then I'll teach you how to use it."

"Alright." Adam said, resting his hands on his gunbelt. I put my hand on his arm, and gently pushed him farther away. Once he was at a safe distance, I knelt down, tightened my shoulder, and aimed. I took a deep breath, and fired. The impact of the bullet shattered the board, and made a hole right through the tree.

"Wow, good shot!" Adam said, and walked over to the tree I shot. After inspecting the hole, he came back over to me. I smiled, and signaled for him to come closer.

"Ok, your turn." I said, grinning, "First, kneel down, and rest your elbow on your knee, just like I was doing."

Once he had done what I instructed, I handed him the gun.

"Now," I said, walking over to his other side, "Place the gun to your shoulder, and make sure to tighten your shoulder, because...well you probably know what would happen if you don't tighten it."

Adam nodded, and followed my instructions. I helped guide the gun to his shoulder, and made sure it was placed in the correct part of the shoulder.

"Now," I whispered in his ear, "look through the square glass thing, called a scope, and aim. All you have to do now, is pull the trigger."

Adam concentrated for a couple of seconds, before firing. His bullet hit the tree, and I smiled.

"You did great!" I said, as I took the gun, "All I have to do now is to teach you how to load it! I'll do that another time though, I don't think you need to know how yet."

After about an hour of shooting, Adam stood up. "That was fun, but I think we should head to town now, to get you those clothes. It's a long ride, and if we want to get back home early, we should go now."

"Ok." I said, while unloading the gun. We headed back to the house, to put the gun away and to get some horses. Once we arrived, I headed to my room, and put my gun under the bed. I went back outside, and walked over to Adam, who was in the barn, hitching the wagon up.

"I could ride a horse instead, if it's easier." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's fine." He said, as he finished hitching the horses up, "We have stuff to bring home, anyway."

I nodded and smiled. I was just about to climb on, when Adam stopped me.

"Allow me to do the honors." He said, winking. I laughed and allowed him to help me up. Once I was seated, Adam climbed up next to me. As we went to town, I admired the scenery, there were flowers, mountains, and streams.

"Wow..." I whispered, as my mind tryed to process everything I was seeing, "It's so beautiful here..."

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Adam said. I looked over at him, smiling. I observed him, as he focused on the road, his black hair, tan face, and those eyes... wait, what? What the hell am I thinking? I quickly looked away, and felt my cheeks warm up. I hope he didn't realize I was staring! I thought, as I nervously played with the end of my braid.

Once we got to town, Adam helped me down, and we headed towards the dress shop. I froze, and shook my head.

"No way am I wearing a dress!" I said, still shaking my head, "Do you have any stores that sell pants?"

Adam looked at me like I grew two heads, before he answered.

"Not wearing a dress?!" He asked, crossing his arms, "Yes we have stores that sell pants, but no way-"

"Alright, show me to the store that sells pants!" I said, cutting him off.

"Young lady, you are going to wear a dress. End of subject." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Who are you to order me around?" I asked, glaring at him, "I will not wear a dress! I can't move correctly in them!"

Once Adam realized that there was no point in arguing with me, he shook his head.

"Fine. We can get you some pants," He said, still not letting go of my arm, "But, we have to get you a few dresses as well, because you might need them for special occasions."

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to wear them everyday!" I said, reluctantly. He grinned, and lead me towards the store. Once inside, a french lady came up and attempted to measure me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked, shoving her hands away "AND YOU SHUT UP ADAM CARTWRIGHT!" I yelled, when I heard Adam laughing from the other side of the door. That only served to make him laugh even harder, I glared at the door and shut my mouth. After the lady finished measuring me up, she pulled a dress out of a closet. It was light blue dress, with some lace around the edges, and it would have been pretty to any other girl, but to me, it was way, way, way, too fancy.

"Oh la la!" The dressmaker exlaimed, when she stepped back to look at me, "What a beautiful young lady you are! And this dress brings out your beautiful blue eyes!"

"Thanks, but how do you breathe...or move in this thing?" I asked, grabbing my skirt. She just laughed, like I was just making a joke. I rolled my eyes and stared at the mirror. I look like a totally different person, with my hair in a bun, instead of in a ponytail or braid. As I stared in the mirror, I didn't notice the dressmaker go to the closet, and pull out 10 more dresses.

"Ten?!" I exclaimed, when I turned around, looking horrified at the stack of dresses in front of me. "Are you kidding me? I'm already wearing one, and now I have to have 10 more?"

I groaned, as she nodded and packed the dresses up. I walked out of the dressing room, hobbling all the way. These shoes suck! I thought, as I started to get the hang of walking...again. I opened the door, and walked over to Adam, who was reading the newspaper. The moment he saw me, he stood up, and stared at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Uhg..I'm going to die in this!" I complained, "And close your mouth, you'll catch flies!"

At that, Adam quickly closed his mouth, and remembered his manners. He walked over to me, and held out his arm.

"Well, you look great." He said, as I took his arm to make sure I didn't fall because of my shoes, "Would you like to go eat something? It's noon, and I'm sure you're hungry."

I glared at him for a minute, then shook my head.

"You said we could go get me some pants!" I said, as he grabbed the packages of dresses. To tell you the truth, I was really hungry, but I wanted to get some pants first. I tried to look convincing, but my stomach betrayed me. I winced as my stomach let out a growl, and I slowly looked up to see Adam grinning.

"Alright! Fine!" I said, while rolling my eyes, "I guess we can eat something first."

"I thought you'd change your mind." Adam said, as he carried my packages to the wagon. Once he had put them in the back, he led me towards the hotel, where we sat down at a table.

"What would you two like?" A waitress asked, walking up to the table.

"Well, Emma?" Adam asked, looking over at me, "What would you like?"

I thought for a moment, before answering. "Could I have a sandwich please?" I asked, smiling. The lady nodded and turned towards Adam.

"And for you, Mr. Cartwright?" She asked. My eyes widened in surprise when she said his name. She knows Adam? I wondered, observing her. She had long brown hair and green eyes, but there was something strangly familiary about her... I shook my head to clear my thoughts, No, I couldn't have seen her before. It's not possible.

"I'll take the same as Emma." Adam said, snapping me out of my thoughts. The waitress nodded, then left to get our food.

"So," Adam asked, as he took his hat off, and placed it on the back of his chair, "How do you like Virgina City so far?"

"It's pretty nice!" I answered, "But, do all the women wear dresses here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that most of them do." He said, chuckling. I groaned and placed my hands in my hands. When I looked back up, I saw Adam observing me carefully. I raised one eyebrow, as I wondered why he was looking at me. He shook his head, and looked towards the waitress, who was bringing our food now.

"Here you are." She said, placing a plate with a sandwich on it, in front of each of us. Adam and I thanked her, and began eating. Once we finished, Adam paid, got up and head to the door. When we had gotten outside, he started heading towards the wagon. I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"You promised. Remember, the pants?" I reminded him, pulling him in the other direction. He sighed, and nodded.

"Oh. Right." Adam said, turning around, leading me towards the General Store. When we entered the store, I looked around. Boy, an antique seller would be in Heaven right now... I thought, as I observed the objects. As I walked around the store, I suddenly froze and gasped.

"Emma?" Adam asked, concern in his voice, "Are you ok?"

I ignored the question, and walked up to a table, where a music box was sitting. I picked it up and looked at it from every angle.

"My parents used to have one of these...it was exactly the same!" I said, a smile forming on my lips. "I wasn't allowed to touch it, probably because it was too fragile... But, now I can!"

Adam chuckled, and took my arm, "Well, are we going to get you your pants, or not?"

I nodded, and let him lead me towards a table stacked with pants and shirts. After a few minutes of looking at the clothes, I picked out 5 pairs of pants, and six shirts. I walked over to Adam, who was holding three nightgowns.

"What are you holding?" I asked, looking at the night clothes.

"You didn't have any night clothes, either," He replied, as he paid for the clothes, "I thought you might want some."

"You don't have to get them, if it's to expensive." I said, as he picked the boxes up, "I can continue borrowing-"

"Emma," Adam cut me off, chuckling, "Stop worrying so much!"

I immediately shut my mouth, as I felt my cheeks turn pink. Adam laughed when he saw my reaction, and I glared at him, only to cause him to laugh harder. When we got to the wagon, he put all the stuff in the back, and helped me into my seat. The ride back to the Ponderosa was quiet, but not an awkward type of silence, more like a peaceful one.

"Did you enjoy today?" Adam asked, when he felt me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was fun..." I mumbled, as my eyes started to close. The last thing I remembered, was the scent of wildflowers, and somebody's arm wrap around me, as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Adam's POV:**

I wrapped an arm around Emma, to keep her from falling off the wagon. _She was so pretty,_ I thought, as I gazed down at her sleeping form; she seemed so much more peaceful when she slept; the slight crease on her forehead, that was usually there, due to stress, vanished, and her lips formed a slight smile. I frowned and shook my head, to clear my thoughts, W _hat was I thinking?_ For the next few minutes,I rode in silence, only listening to the sound of Emma's steady breathing, the chirp of birds in the sky, and pondered my feelings towards her.

 **Emma's POV:**

 _My dreams were filled with death. The people who were taken from me by death, encircled me, one by one. First, it was my parents. They looked at me with such disappointment and shame, I looked down, knowing that I never made them proud. I started backing up, and ran into somebody._

 _"Helen." I muttered, tears threating to fall. She slowly shook her head, as she pointed behind me. When I looked, I expected to see my parents, instead, it was my team. They all glared at me, slowly walking towards me, with their fists clenched. I shoved past them and ran. I ran from all the pain and guilt I felt, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could forget. When I finally decided to slow down, I observed my surroundings. I was in a dark place, everything was cold, even the air around me felt wrong. Out of the darkness came a figure dressed in black, with a sinister grin on his face._

 _"Where am I?" I asked, glaring straight into his pure black eyes. He laughed, showing teeth, that were just as black as his eyes._

 _"You are in your mind...and I am your greatest fear...death." He said, as he slowly walked towards me. I gasped and shook my head, as I stumbled back, trying to get as far away as possible from him._

 _"Oh yes," Death muttered, his grin becoming wider with each word he said, "you can try to run and hide from me...but, if you haven't noticed, I follow you wherever you go...Think about it for a second, first it was your parents, then the only friends you ever had...and next, it'll be the Cartwrights."_

 _"No!" I shouted, as the faces of Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe, surrounded me, all of them shaking their heads. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, as I sank to my knees. The more I tried to block out the evil words, the louder they became. Just when I was about to break down, a familiar voice jolted me back to reality._

"Emma, we're back at the ranch." Adam whispered in my ear, while gently shaking my shoulder. I jumped up, looking around frantically, my eyes landing on Adam who looked slightly worried by the way I was acting.

"Sorry." I mumbled, as a blush crept up my cheeks, "You just startled me."

Adam eyed me for a minute, not sure if he should believe me or not, but nodded his head when he saw that I was clearly _not_ going to continue the conversation. I started to stand up, when Adam grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Allow me to do the honors of helping the young lady down." He said, as he walked to the other side of the wagon, and winked.

"I'll allow you to help me down," I said, laughing, "But don't think for one minute I'm a lady! I may be a woman, but I'm most certainly not a lady!"

Adam laughed and nodded his head. I stood up as he grabbed my waist, picking me up and gently placing me on the ground. I stood there for a minute, observing his eyes. They were a light brown color, but when the sun hit them, it looked like there were many different shades of brown combined. I felt him genlty grab my arm, pulling me a little closer. My heart started to beat faster as he bent down, leaning in so close, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. Just as we were about to close the distance between us, Joe walked out.

"Well, well!" He said, rather loudly, when he saw us, "What have we got here? Did I interupt anything?"

At this point, Adam had stepped back, and I was blushing furiously, as Joe grinned at our reactions. I glanced over at Adam, who calmly took over the situation.

"I was just helping Emma out of the wagon." He said, glaring at Joe.

"Riiiiight..." Joe said, smirking, "I guess that's why you were standing so close."

"THAT'S IT JOSEPH CARTWRIGHT!" I yelled, as I stepped forward, but tripped, due to my shoes.

"Dang these shoes!" I mumbled, then proceeded to bend down and take them off, handing them to Adam, "If you will exuse me, I have to punch somebody, and I can't have these shoes getting in my way!"

With that, I turned back to Joe, and charged. At first, Joe looked confused, but when he saw that _he_ was the one I needed to punch, his smirk fell, and his eyes widened. Joe shrieked, a shriek that was so girly, if I weren't so mad, I probably would have laughed.

"Adam! Don't just stand there! Help me!" Joe shouted, as I tackled him, in the most _unlady like_ way. Adam just leaned against the wagon and grinned.

"Sorry little brother," He said, as he watched me land my first punch on Joe, "No can do. She's giving you just a little bit of what you deserve."

Joe glared at Adam, and rolled his eyes. He grabbed my arm, and picked me up. Throwing me over his shoulder, Joe started walking towards something.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, as I pounded on his back. My eyes widened when I saw where he was walking, "Don't you dare put me in that trough!"

"Sorry my lady, but somebody has to teach you a lessson!" Joe laughed, as he continued forward. My mind quickly tried to make up a plan, and just as he stopped, I smirked, a plan had finally formed. Joe shifted me, getting ready to dump me into the water. I turned around and punched him square in the jaw, that caused him to drop me, inches from the water. I quickly ran behind him, and shoved him face first into the trough. Joe came up gagging and spitting up water.

"Emma, I'll get you for this!" He yelled, as he stood up, getting ready to grab me. I shrieked and backed up.

"Uh...Adam, I think now would be a good time for you to step in..." I said, as Joe advanced. Adam laughed, and jogged over, standing in front of me.

"I think you can stop now, Joe." Adam said, then smirked, "Anyway, you needed a bath, you should be thanking Emma."

At that, I burst out laughing, while Joe glared at both of us.

"What are you three up to?" Ben asked, as he walked outside, due to all the noise, "And Joe, why are you wet?"

"You can ask Emma." Joe said, crossing his arms. I started laughing again, but this time I laughed so hard, I had to hold onto Adam's arm for support.

"Well, you see," Adam stepped in, when he saw that I couldn't talk because I was laughing so hard, "Little Joe here made the mistake of teasing Emma, and he ended up in the trough."

Ben's eyes widened, before he burst out laughing. He glanced from me to Joe, and tried to stop, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Joe," He said, in between laughs, "I know I shouldn't be laughing...but _Emma_ put _you_ in the trough! Come on, let's get you changed in time for supper."

Ben walked over to Joe, put an arm around his shoulders, and lead him inside, still laughing. When they had gone, I walked towards the wagon.

"We should probably get the clothes inside." I said, smiling.

"Alright." Adam said, but then stopped walking, "By the way...that trick you played on Joe was pretty good."

"Thanks!" I said, grinning. We headed towards the wagon, and I grabbed half of the boxes, while Adam grabbed the other half. We headed inside, to my room, where I placed the boxes on my bed.

"Oh, Adam," I said, turning towards Adam, "Do you still have my shoes?"

He nodded, and handed me my shoes, which I placed in my closet. I started putting my clothes away, with Adam's help, we got the job finished quickly. Once we had finished, Adam walked over to me, and handed me a small package.

"Here," He said, when I raised an eyebrow, "You were looking at this in the store, so I got it for you."

I opened the small package, and gasped. It was the small music box I was looking at earlier.

"Adam..." I whispered, as I looked at it, "This must have cost a ton! You didn't-"

"I know, but I wanted to." He said, placing a finger on my lips. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." I said, as I buried my head in his shoulder, "You don't know how much this means to me."

Adam placed his arms around me, holding me tightly. I stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the moment, before I noticed how close I was to him.

"Sorry!" I said, as I pulled away, blushing, "I don't know what got into me, I don't usally hug people."

I looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment. I was never good at awkward situations.

"Emma," Adam said softly, gently lifting my chin so that I could look at him, "You don't have to apologize, there's nothing wrong with hugging me, sometimes, people need to be hugged."

He pulled me in for another hug, and I didn't pull away. Instead, I relaxed, letting his strong arms wrap around me. He was right, sometimes I did need a hug...it felt good to be wrapped in arms again.

"Thank you." I whispered, as I buried my face in his shirt.

"No problem," He said, as he rested his chin on my head, "I'll always be here of you need me."

My breath stopped, and I pulled away, staggering back a little. That was exactly what I Helen, and what she told me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could _not_ lose control of myself. Just as I thought I had my thoughts under control, death flashed before my eyes. He grinned, and his black eyes seemed to see right through me.

 _"Death follows you everywhere. Your friends will never be safe, at least, not with you around."_

"Emma?" Adam asked, as he took a step towards me, "Are you ok?"

"No." I said, coldly, "How do you know? How do you know you will always be there for me?"

"Emma..." Adam said softly, "You're right. I can't promise that I will always be here for you. But, I can promise you that as long as I'm alive, I'll be here."

I looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of a lie. There was none. All I saw was truth, sorrow, and something else I couldn't place. The look wasn't bad though, it was almost as if he actually cared for me.

"Do you promise?" I asked. I needed to know if he really meant it.

"I promise." Adam said, smiling. I smiled back at him, happy at least somebody understood me.

"Do you know when supper will be ready?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Probably not for another hour," Adam said, as he opened the door, "Is there anything you would like to do in the meantime?"

"Do you have any...musical instruments around here?" I asked, feeling the sudden urge to play some music. When I was younger, I used to play the piano, but after about 8 years, I moved on to the guitar. Whenever I got stressed, I would play the guitar and sing...even though I thought I sucked at singing, it helped get some of my emotional pain out.

"You play music?" Adam asked, as we walked down the hall.

"Well, I used to play the piano...but then I switched to the guitar." I said, as I stopped walking to look at him, "It kinda helps me calm down."

Adam nodded, and grabbed my arm, turning me around, guiding me in the other direction. I followed him down the hallway, where he opened the door to his room, and went inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I followed him.

"You said you played the guitar." He answered, walking over to a corner in his room, and picking up a guitar, "You can use this."

"Are you sure?" I asked, gently taking it from his hands, "I mean, it's yours, I wouldn't want to ruin it or anything."

When he nodded, I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, standing on tip toes, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much," I said, as I pulled away, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem," Adam said, as he lead me out of his room, "Do you mind if I listen?"

I hesitated. I never really let anybody listen to me play, because I was so insecure about my music skills. The look in Adam's eyes was hopefull, like he wanted to hear me play, but was afraid I would say no.

"I guess..." I said. It was the least I could do...after all, he was the one who let me borrow his guitar, "But can we go somewhere where nobody else can hear me? I'm not really comfortable with other people listening."

"Sure!" Adam said, his face instantly lighting up, "I can show you a secret place of mine where I go to read, nobody will bother us there."

I grinned and nodded, as he took my hand, leading me outside. We ran into Ben, who asked us what we were up to, but Adam just said he was showing me something. Luckily Ben didn't ask any more questions, he just nodded, told us to have a good time, and to be back in time for supper.

We walked down a small path, and in about a half mile, Adam stopped walking. He let go of my hand to cover my eyes.

"Adam!" I said, freezing right where I was, "What the heck are you doing? I can't see where I'm going!"

"Trust me, Emma." Adam whispered in my ear, while chuckling.

I relaxed a little, as he carefully led me forward. We took a small turn, and when he uncovered my eyes, I gasped. The veiw was beautiful! We were standing under a willow tree, and in front of the tree was a small pond with lily pads in it. The grass was greener than I had ever seen, with flowers all around. I stood there, for at least three minutes, my mouth hanging open like a fish.

"It's so beautiful here..." I whispered, as I took everything in.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam said, smiling at my reaction, "Now, why don't you play the guitar?"

I took a deep breathe and nodded. We sat down under the tree, I placed the instrument on my lap and began to play and sing one of my favorite songs on the guitar: _When a Hero Falls - Stephen Cochran:_

 _The man said, "Boys, call home._  
 _Tonight's gonna be a long one,_  
 _And I don't want to say it, but I will_  
 _Some of you may not see home again._  
 _Cause eight clicks north there's a villiage in a valley_  
 _Where the mullah lays his head._  
 _Son, you lead them in, keep'em locked an loaded_  
 _If that man gets wind your comin'_  
 _He'll surprise you boys instead."_

 _Now I know what a hero looks like when he falls._  
 _Ron slapped my back then slipped away. Hit his knees, blessed his family and his team,_  
 _Cause God says all he has to say, when a hero falls._

 _About three hours, we were down in our postions, when I heard Ron's voice on the radio, and he was sayin',_  
 _I've got to take another road, dogs bark too loudly, stirring up the night, I've made some decisions, now I'm prayin that their right._

 _Now I know what a hero sounds like when he calls,_  
 _No fear for him, just for his men._  
 _A voice of a lion, heart like a lamb, and he'll do all he can,_  
 _When a hero calls._

 _Shots rang out from the high ground,_  
 _Grab the rifles, start the jeeps,_  
 _Got there too late, but just in time to see..._

 _Now I know what a hero looks like when he falls,_  
 _And lays his courage on the ground,_  
 _Knows where he's headed, and knows where he's been,_  
 _It's a moment to behold, and each story must be told,_  
 _When a hero falls_

 _When a hero falls_

 _When a hero falls..._

By the end of the song, tears threatened to fall. All that I was thinking about at the moment, was of my failed mission.

"Emma.." Adam said softly, as he took the guitar and helped me to my feet, "That was beautiful. You sing and play the guitar very well!"

"Thanks," I said, wiping my eyes and giving him a small smile. I knew he was trying to make me think of happier things, and for that I was grateful.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked, as we walked toward the path we took to get here.

"Not really," Adam answered, "But we had better get home, because if we're late for supper, Hop Sing will have my hide!"

I laughed as I tried to imagine Hop Sing, the little Chinese cook, yell at Adam. That sure would be a sight to see!

When we finally got home, I stopped Adam from going in.

"Adam," I said, "Thank you so much for today...it was an amazing day."

He smiled, and nodded, but before we started walking again, I kissed him on the cheek. He paused for a moment, before kissing my cheek in return.

"It was a wonderful day." Adam said, as we walked into the house. Everyone was already at the table, eating, but they all stood up as I approached.

"Well Emma," Ben started, as we all sat back down, "How was your day? I'm happy Adam got you some new dresses."

"Today was great!" I said, smiling, as I glanced at Adam, who was sitting beside me, "Adam bought me some new dresses, that is true, but what I don't get is how women here live like this! I can barely function properly in these thing!"

"I take it that where you come from, you were allowed to where men's clothes?" Ben asked.

"Well, where I come from, pants aren't really considered men's clothes...women wear them all the time! To tell you the truth, I don't think that wearing pants are bad...but some of the pants girls wear are just _way_ to tight, or just plain to short. Actually...some of the women barely wear anything at all!" I said, rolling my eyes. Everyone at the table seemed disturbed by that thought...exept for Joe, who leaned forward in his chair.

"And you say this is common, where you come from?" He asked. When I nodded my head, he grinned, "I think Emma's world sounds amazing!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Joe will be Joe. Of course he would say that.

When we had finished supper, Adam stood up, and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you for supper," I said, as I turned to Ben, "But if you don't mind, I would like to head to bed now. I'm quite tired."

"Of course!" Ben said, as he and Adam escorted me to the stairs, "Just so you we planned a little party for tomorrow, just a little get together. Maybe you can meet some new people."

I nodded, and smiled, "Ok. Good night!"

Ben leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "Good night Emma."

I was just about to start up the stairs, when I stopped. I turned towards Adam and gave him a big hug.

"Again, thank you so much for today." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, and hugged me back.

"Good night, Em." He whispered back, as I walked up to my room. When I finally got undressed and into bed, I pondered the events of today, I couldn't take my mind off of Adam. Maybe, just maybe, my stay here wouldn't be bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Adam's POV:**

I gazed up the stairs after Emma left, my thoughts never leaving her. I still had mixed feelings about her, I felt as if I was falling for her, but was afraid to admit it, probably because I didn't want to tell her I loved her... _wh_ a _t if she didn't love me back?_ That question replayed over, and over in my mind. My mind strayed back to earlier today, when I helped her out of the wagon. We had both stood there, looking into eachother's eyes, and when I pulled her in closer, she didn't pull away, instead, she moved closer... That's when Joe had to come in and ruin everything. _Of course, Joe had to ruin it. He always ruined everything._ I thought bitterly, as I crossed my arms.

"Adam." Pa said, trying to get me to snap back to reality and pay attention, "Adam!"

"Huh? Yeah Pa?" I replied, as I blinked and turned towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, "You seem to be acting a bit strange."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Joe beat me to it.

"Oh he's feeling just fine, Pa," Joe said, then smirked, "In fact, he's probably just about ready to burst, after what happened earlier today!"

"Adam," Pa said, looking at me, "What happened earlier today?"

"Yeah," Hoss cut in, "What's Little Joe here talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing happened!" I said, glaring at Joe, "We just did a little shooting, went into town, and then she played the guitar! That's all!"

"Oh, big brother," Joe said, as he pushed his luck, "I think you missed that part about you and Emma next to the wagon..."

"Joe! All I was doing was helping her down!" I practically shouted, as my anger built up.

"Adam..." Pa warned, his voice becoming tense, "What happened?"

"Fine! You know what Joe?" I shouted, as my hands balled into fists, "Since you're so good at telling stories, why don't you tell him?!"

"It would be my pleasure!" Joe said, with a grin on his face. I went to one of the armchairs, and sat down, knowing there would be no getting around this.

"Well, you see," Joe started, "When big brother got home from town with Emma, I caught them standing so close, their lips were practically touching. They were actually about to kiss...at least before I walked over."

"Is this true?" Pa asked, as he set down his coffee cup.

"Yes, it is." I answered truthfully, as I looked down. Pa took a deep breath, before standing up, and walking over me.

"Boys," He said, as he looked over to Joe and Hoss, "Why don't you head up to bed? I want to talk to Adam alone."

Joe and Hoss looked like they wanted to object, but instead, they nodded, said good night, and headed up to their rooms.

"Adam," Pa said, when they had gone, "Were you thinking things through? Yes, I do love her as a daughter, but I don't think this is wise of you."

"Why not?" I asked coldly, as I stood up, "Why can't I love her?"

"Because," Pa replied, his voice getting a little louder, "You know as well as I do, that she doesn't remember anything from her past, probably because she hit her head so hard when you found her!"

"Actually," I said, my voice getting equally louder, "She does remember her past, she told us, and she _needs_ to be loved. All of her friends and family are dead, for goodness sake!"

"You don't really believe that story?" Pa shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you saying she's lying?" I shouted back.

"I'm just saying," Pa said, his voice getting a little more quiet, "When she hit her head, it could have damaged her brain! Why do you think we're having a party tomorrow? Maybe if she sees somebody she knows, she'll remember."

"No." I answered, my voice still cold, "You saw the clothes she was wearing when I found her, the type of gun and other things she had! That should be proof enough, Pa! She's not crazy, I believe her! Do you know why? Because I love her!"

Pa's eyes softened as I said this, and nodded his head.

"If you really love her, I'll support you." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I love you, always know that. I only want the best for you."

"Thanks, Pa." I said, "I love you, but you must know I love Emma, and I want to help her."

"As do I, son." Ben said, before he headed up to bed. After about five minutes, I started up to bed, but stopped in front of Emma's door. I quietly opened the door, and looked at her. She was lying on her side, with her blonde hair undone, and falling down her back, at times she would turn, and mutter something I couldn't understand.

I closed the door, and made my way to my room. After I undressed and got into bed, I layed there, thinking about Emma, until I finally drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Day:**

 **Emma's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Last night had been horrible...the dreams were always the same, except this time, Death, in his bodily form, had been there. I groaned, and stood up, stretching. I walked over to to the window, and peeked out. The sun was just starting to rise, so it gave everything a pinkish color. I glanced at the clock, which said 5:30, so I quickly dressed in some jeans, a shirt, and some boots.

I quietly opened my door to a crack and peeked out. The house was quiet, as I made my way down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door. I grabbed my cowboy hat, my gunbelt (which I had secretly bought yesterday, with the rest of my money while I was exploring the store), and walked outside. I took in a deep breathe as I watched the sun come up. Ever since I was a young girl, I loved to watch the sun come up. When I had to get up extra early for hunting, I always enjoyed sitting on the ground, or a tree stand, waiting for a deer or bear come along, while watching the sun come up. In my opion, sunrise was much prettier than sunset.

After the sun was fully up, I decided to wander around, just so that I could get to know this place a little better. First, I headed towards the barn. I opened the door, inhaled the sweet smell of hay, and listened to the sound of horses in their stalls. A tall black horse caught my eye. He was beautiful, his long black mane and tail flowing, and his soft coat shining. He seemed wild, and when he saw the door open, he took that as a chance to get free. He broke the rope he was tied to, and charged. I gasped, and stepped to the side, but made sure to close the door. _Great,_ I thought, _Now I'm in a barn with a crazy horse._

"Hey boy," I said softly, as I took a slow step forward, "Shhh, don't be scared."

The horse seemed to calm, just a little, but when I stepped forward, it whinnied and kicked forward, causing me to jump back.

"Hey, hey," I whispered, as I calmly walked towards the horse, who backed up a little, "I won't hurt you. Come on, let's get you into your stall."

The horse seemed to understand me, and when I showed it that I was in control, it nodded it's head, walking slowly to me.

"There you go.." I said, as I ran my fingers through his mane, "That wasn't so hard, was it."

"I see you're pretty good with horses." A voice said from behind me. I shrieked and whipped around.

"Adam!" I hissed, as he cracked up "Don't do that again!"

"Sorry..." Adam said when his laughing fit finished, though, he didn't seem to mean it.

I glared at him for a few seconds, but turned back to the horse when he whinnied. I could've swore he was laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and led him towards the stall.

"What's his name?" I asked Adam, who was tying up the horse.

"His name is Jupiter." Adam said, as he walked over to stand next to me, "We found him wild, but I saddle broke him...though he still has that wild spirit."

I grinned as Jupiter nuzzled my shoulder, and laughed as his warm breathe tickled my neck. Without warning, Jupiter moved his head, shoving me forward...right into Adam, who got knocked over. I shrieked, and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from falling, but instead, I got pulled down with him.

"Ugh..." I groaned, as I laid on my stomach, with my eyes closed, "Thanks a lot for that Jupiter."

"He was just playing." Adam laughed, as he shifted, "Uhh, do you mind? Or are you going to lay here all day?"

"What?" I asked, confused as ever.

"Why don't you just open your eyes so you can see for yourself." He replied, humor evident in his voice.

With that, I slowly opened my eyes, only to find Adam's brown eyes staring intently at me. I gasped when I realized what he was talking about. After Jupiter had knocked me down, I had fallen, but not on the ground...Instead, I was laying on top of Adam, our faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, as I tried to stand back up...only to fail miserably. When I had fallen, my legs had somehow managed to get itself tied up in a harness. I groaned and attempted to reach back so that I could untie myself. Sadly, my hands weren't that long.

"Ugh!" I shouted in frustration my hands didn't reach. Adam started laughing, and my attention turned to him.

"Would you please stop laughing and help me!?" I practically shouted.

"Sorry..." He said, as he tried to calm his laughter down, "Let me see if I can help."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling. Adam reached over me, and tried to untie the harness. I looked at him as he concentrated on it. His eyes were narrowed, and his arms were wrapped around me so that he could reach the harness.

"Can you lower you head?" He asked suddenly, "I can't see the rope."

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said, as I lowered my head as much as I could. Adam placed a hand on the back of my head, guiding it until it was low enough. I rested my head on his shoulder, burying my face in the crook of his neck, and closed my eyes as I inhaled the scent of his cologne.

Adam froze and took a shaky breathe. I slowly raised my head to look at him. He had now stopped trying to untie the harness, and was looking closely at me. Wrapping his right arm around my waist he held me tighter, his left arm slowly crept up to my neck, holding my head in place, as he lifted his face.

I closed my eyes as I felt Adam's lips slightly touch mine. I was about to lean in closer, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Adam!" Joe said, as he walked through the barn doors, "Pa wanted me to get you and Emma for breakfa-"

I quickly pulled away, as Adam drew his hands away, placing them back on the harness.

"What do we have here?" Joe asked , as he leaned against the barn doors, smirking "Isn't this a sight! How long have you been here anyways...I hope it wasn't all night!"

I rolled my eyes and propped myself on my elbows so that I could glare at Joe, only to get pulled back down by Adam.

"I need to see the harness Em." Adam said, as he finished untying the last knot. As soon as I was free I jumped up and helped Adam up.

"Joe Cartwright, you are the most obnoxious person I have ever met!" I shouted. I started to charge, when Adam grabbed my waist, holding me back.

"Let me go!" I said, glaring at Adam. He just shook his head and pulled me closer to him, holding me tighter.

"Joe," Adam said calmly, "I was helping her untie a harness that had gotten wrapped around her."

"Suuure you were." Joe said sarcastically, "I guess that's why she was _laying_ on top of you, and when I walked in, I do recall seeing you kissing her...well, you didn't really _kiss_ her but you were darn close to it!"

"ALRIGHT JOSEPH CARTWRIGHT," I yelled, as I struggled against Adam's grip, "YOU'VE PULLED THE LAST STRAW!"

With that, I managed to wriggle out of Adam's grasp, and charged at Joe.

"Em!" Adam shouted, as he tried to pull me back, only to get shoved into a pile of hay. Once I had Adam down, I turned to Joe, who was looking at me with an idiotic smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't even think that you'll be getting away so easy!" I yelled at Joe, as I tackled him.

"Adam! Help me with your crazy girl!" Joe shouted, as I pinned him down, and landed a punch on his smug grin.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRL!" I shouted, as Joe grabbed my arm, keeping me from punching him. I yanked my hand away and attempted to punch him again. When he finally managed to get away from me, Joe bolted to the other side of the barn, followed closely by me.

"Em, please!" Adam said, as he finally got over his shock and grabbed my waist once again.

"Let go of me!" I said through gritted teeth, "Or I swear you'll be sorry!"

"Em," Adam whispered in my ear, "Calm down. I'll just have Pa take care of him."

"Y-yeah, Em," Joe pleaded, as once again, I got away from Adam's grasp and charged him, "Listen to Adam! Anyways, I think I'm to young to die!"

As soon as those words left Joe's mouth, I froze. All of a sudden, I was in a completely different place. The world around me faded into darkness, and death stood there, laughing.

 _"I told you, death follows you everywhere." He muttered, as he encircled me. The scene around me changed, and I saw all the deaths I had ever witnessed . I backed away trying to forget, but the every one of the deaths surrounded me, as death himself laughed sinisterly._

 _I screamed and covered my ears, as I sank to the floor...trying to forget. That's when it hit me. I was trapped in my own mind._


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person's POV:**

As soon as those words left Joe's mouth Emma froze, her eyes turned glassy, and she clutched her head.

"Emma?" Joe asked, taking a cautious step forward, "Uh, Adam?"

Adam quickly walked over to Emma, and stood in front of her, grabbing her arms.

"Em!" Adam said worriedly, as he softly shook her "Em, listen to me! Can you hear me?"

He waved a hand in front of her face, but still got no response. All of a sudden, she screamed and collapsed. Adam caught her and cradled her head in his arms.

"Please..no.." She groaned, shaking, "No.."

"Joe!" Adam shouted, snapping Joe out of his shock, "Go get the doctor, now!"

Joe nodded and saddled his horse, quickly riding away. Adam picked Emma up and ran to the house, bursting through the door, startling Ben and Hoss, who were eating breakfast.

"It's about time you decided to come in." Ben said, as he looked up to see Adam. As soon as he saw Emma though, his smile faded, and he jumped up, jogging over to her.

"What happened?" Ben asked as he helped Adam place Emma on the settee. Adam told the story from the beginning, starting from when he saw Em with Jupiter.

"As soon as she heard Joe say 'death' she became like this." Adam finished. Then turning to Hoss, "Can you get me a wet cloth?"

Hoss nodded and ran to the kitchen. Ben knelt down next to Adam, and as he watched them, he noticed just how much his son loved Emma. Adam, who was smoothing Emma's hair, and whispering quiet soothing words to her, reminded him of when his first wife, Elizabeth, had passed away.

"Adam." Ben said gently, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder, "She's going to be fine."

"No Pa, it's my fault." Adam said, his gaze never leaving Emma, and Ben could tell his son was trying not to cry.

"Why is it your fault?" Ben asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I should have taken care of Joe myself! Why did I just stand there?" Adam replied angrily.

"Look at me Adam." Ben said, his voice becoming stern, "Look at me."

Ben waited until Adam had looked at him before he continued.

"None of this is your fault." Ben said, kneeling down again to meet his son's eyes, "Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault...it will kill you."

Adam nodded, understanding his father's words, "I just wish I could help her...I feel terrible having to stand here and watch while doing nothing."

"You can help," Ben said, as he looked at Emma, "Just be there for her."

"No..." Emma mumbled, causing Adam to turn his attention back to her, "Adam! Please, don't hurt him...don't hurt any of them."

"Shhh, Emma," Adam whispered in her ear, "I'm right here, I'm here."

Adam continued to say soothing words to Emma, but she still wasn't responding. Every once in a while she would shout out, pleading with somebody to spare the Cartwright's life, but the person she called out to the most, was Adam. A moment later Hoss came in, with a wet cloth.

"Here." Hoss said, handing it to Adam, who took it and gently dabbed Emma's face with it, "Sorry I took so long. How is she?"

"She's still not responding." Ben replied as he watched Emma. Hoss shook his head and knelt down next to Adam.

"Adam," Hoss began, "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Can you and Pa help me get her to her room?" Adam asked, as he handed Ben the washcloth and gently picked Emma up, making sure her head rested on his shoulder.

Once they got to Emma's room, Adam softly placed her on the bed, took off her shoes and gunbelt, covering her with a blanket. He pulled out a chair, and sat next to her, holding her hand tightly. Ben nudged Hoss, who nodded his head and followed his father downstairs.

"Come on Emma," Adam muttered, his eyes still glued to her face, "Pull through this. I know you can."

Adam sat there in silence, lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Joe's horse or the doctor's buggy pull into the front yard, he didn't even notice when the doctor and his father walked in.

"Adam, Doc Martin is here." Ben said, pulling Adam out of his thoughts.

"Thank God!" Adam sighed once he realized what his father was talking about. He stood up and shook the doc's hand, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Let me check her." Paul said as he set his medical bag down on the bed next to Emma, "If you two would be kind enough to wait outside."

Ben nodded and placed an arm around Adam, "Come on Adam, let's wait downstairs."

Adam allowed his father to lead him downstairs, his eyes never leaving Emma. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Adam went over to the armchair near the fireplace and sat down. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, still thinking about Emma.

"Adam?" Joe questioned, taking a small step towards his older brother, "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause this."

"Save it, Joe" Adam snapped, his attention turning towards his brother, "Why do you always have to ruin everything?!"

"Adam," Hoss said, frowning, "Joe was just sayin' his sorry."

"You stay out of this!" Adam said, his anger turning on Hoss.

"Adam.." Ben said as he walked behind his eldest son's chair, and placed his hands on his shoulders squeezing gently, "I know you're angry and worried, but please don't take it out on your brothers. If not for me, at least do it for Emma. She wouldn't want you to blame anyone."

Adam took a calming breath. His father was right. Emma wouldn't want him to blame his brothers.

"I'm sorry," He said, "It's just I'm so worried...what if she doesn't-"

Adam's voiced cracked, and he placed his head in his hands so his family couldn't see his tears.

"I know," Ben said softly, "But everthing will be ok. Paul knows what he's doing."

As soon as those words left Ben's mouth, the Cartwrights heard Emma's bedroom door open. Adam jumped up and quickly walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"How is she?" Adam asked Paul anxiously as the doctor made his way downstairs.

"I don't know." Paul said quietly, "I checked her for any head injuries, but there are none. It's definitely psychological...there's nothing I can prescribe, this is up to her and God now. I'm sorry."

Adam turned a deathly shade of pale, and Ben put an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"W-what?" Adam asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Adam," The doctor continued, "She kept calling out to you, asking where you were."

"May I go see her?" Adam pleaded. As soon as the doctor nodded, Adam bolted up the stairs. He quietly opened the door and walked over to Emma's bedside. She was sleeping soundly at the moment, but would mutter something every now and then.

"Come on Emma..." Adam whispered as he sat down and smoothed her hair, "Wake up. Please..."

Adam refused to leave Emma's side for the rest of the day. His father and brothers tried to get him to come downstairs to eat and to get some rest, but he ignored them. As the hours ticked by, Adam felt his eyes begin to droop.

"Adam!" Emma shouted, causing Adam to stand up, "Adam! Where are you...please Adam...help.."

"Emma!" Adam whispered, sitting next to her on the bed, "I'm here, Emma, listen to me! I'm right here..."

"Adam...don't leave me, please." She muttered, holding on to Adam's arm.

"Emma, I'm not going to leave, I promise." He replied on the verge of tears, "Just pull through this, please...for me."

No matter what Adam told her, Emma still seemed unaware of his presence. After a while of pleading with her, an idea struck him. Please let this work God, he thought.

"Adam!" Emma shouted again, but before she could finish, Adam leaned down and placed his lips to hers. He could still taste the tears, but there was a sweetness to them as well. He slid his arms under her back and held her tightly, his lips never leaving hers. When Adam realized she still wasn't reponding, he kissed her more passionately. He lightly bit on her lower lip, causing her to gasp, allowing him more access to her mouth.

When he finally decided to pull away, her eyes fluttered open.

"Adam.." She muttered weakly, "You're here."

"Yes Em," Adam whispered, as he gently ran his hand down her cheek, "I'm right here, I'm here."

"I was so scared.." She said quietly, as tears ran down her face, "I thought I would never see you again.."

"Shh," Adam said, placing a finger to her lips, then running his thumb over her bottom lip, "Everything is alright now. Get some rest, you're tired."

Emma barely managed a nod, before her eyes drooped shut, and her body went limp.

"Adam?" Ben questioned, as he walked through the doorway, "How is she?"

Adam slowly stood up and walked to his father.

"She-She woke up Pa.." Adam said quietly, tears threatening to fall, "I wasn't sure-"

"Oh Pa..." A sob came from Adam's mouth, as he finally allowed all his emotions out. When Ben saw this, he embraced his son tightly.

"She's going to be ok now." Ben said softly, trying to comfort his son. After Adam had calmed down, he pulled away from his father.

"Since she's doing ok now, why don't you head to bed." Ben suggested, "After all, tomorrow we have that party coming up, and you need some rest, it's late."

Adam considered what Ben said for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I want to stay with Emma tonight." Adam said after a moment, "Just to make sure she's alright."

Ben hesitated for a moment, under the circumstances, it was entirely appropriate for at least one person to watch over her that night. On the other hand, he could tell that his son was exhausted, and needed to go to bed.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, hoping that his son would go to bed instead. When Adam nodded, Ben sighed.

"Alright," Ben said, giving in "Goodnight Adam."

"Thanks Pa." Adam replied as Ben walked out the door.

Once Ben was gone, Adam went back to check in Emma. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing was steady and deep. Adam felt a flush of relief as he saw that whatever horrors had plagued her, were gone, at least, for the time being. He sat down on the chair and brushed Emma's hair away from her face. She smiled slightly in her sleep and sighed, causing Adam to smile. After a few moments of listening to Emma's soft breathing, he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

A/N: Ok, sorry if that chapter was to short! Also, do y'all think is was too dramatic? Let me know in the comments!

Special thanks to my friend Carmen, she helped me with this chapter, and is now helping me come up with ideas! ?


	14. Chapter 14

**The Next Morning:**

 **Emma's POV:**

I awoke to something gripping my hand so tightly it was almost painful. I slowly opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them again due to the bright sunlight. _Of course the sun just had scorch my eyeballs out,_ I grumbled to myself as I pondered whether or not I should open my eyes again. After a while of gathering my courage -most of which was spent grumbling in my head about the sun- I decided to open my eyes, though this time, I allowed myself to adjust to the horrible, burning light. When my eyes finally adjusted, and the blinding light didn't bother me so much, I looked around the room, smiling when when my eyes landed on Adam. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed fast asleep. One of his hands was tightly holding mine, and his other arm was placed on the bed, his head resting on top. I gently ran my hands through his jet black hair, which was a little messy by now, and down his cheek as I admired his features. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing soft and steady.

"Adam?" I whispered, my voice still hoarse. As soon as I whispered his name, Adam's brown eyes flew open.

"Emma?" Adam asked, sitting up, "Em, thank God!"

Without even waiting for me to sit up he leaned over and gave me bone-crushing hug, knocking the air right out of my lungs.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out, "But do you mind if I sat up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Adam said as he pulled away and helped me sit up, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Could I have some water please?" I asked as I rubbed my throat, "My throat is kinda dry."

Adam immediately nodded and stood.

"Sure," He said as he walked towards the door, "Just stay put, I'll be right back."

As soon as he had left, I sighed and closed my eyes, my body weakly sank back into bed as I tried to remember what happened.

- **Flashback:**

" _Listen to Adam! Anyways, I think I'm too young to die!"_

 _As soon as those words left Joe's mouth, I froze. All of a sudden, I was in a completely different place. The world around me faded into darkness, and death stood there, laughing._

 _"I told you, death follows you everywhere." He muttered as he encircled me. The scene around me changed, and I saw all the deaths I had ever witnessed. I backed away from them, trying to forget, but every one of the deaths surrounded me, as death himself laughed sinisterly._

 _I screamed and covered my ears as I sank to the floor. That's when it hit me...I was trapped in my own mind._

 _I slowly stood and stared death in the eyes._

 _"Leave me alone." I said as I tried to get my nerves under control._

 _"Ah, once a soldier always a soldier," Death grinned, "Always trying to be the brave hero. Do you remember what happened the last time you tried played little miss hero?"_

 _"Shut up you dirty bastard." I growled, clenching my fists. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I knew he was just trying to get under my skin._

 _"Look at me and tell me the deaths of your friends weren't your fault." He said, laughing when I didn't answer, "So, you really do blame yourself for their deaths."_

 _"No, I DON'T!" I shouted, like somehow I could convince myself otherwise. Death just laughed again and circled me, like a wolf eying it's pray._

 _"Let's see if that's true" He smirked, looking me in the eyes. The next thing I know, Afghanistan was replaying itself over again, but this time, death was standing in the middle of it._

 _"No.." I mumbled tears streaming down my face "Please stop. STOP!"_

 _I lunged at him, tackling death to the ground. I punched him over, and over again, until a strong force knocked me down. I groaned as my back hit something solid._

 _"You don't really think you could defeat me so easily, do you?" He asked, black blood trickling down his chin. He lifted me up by the shirt and brought me close to his face "I'm not finished with you yet."_

 _With that, I was taken to an unfamiliar place. I gasped and covered my mouth, tears trickling down my face when I saw the broken, dead bodies of Ben, Hoss, and little Joe._

 _"I'm sure you are wondering where Adam is." Death said as he walked out of the shadows, dragging Adam by the hair._

 _"Adam!" I whispered, running towards him, cradling his head in my hands, and brushing away a few strands of hair out of his face._

 _"Emma.." He muttered, coughing. He clutched he ribs and groaned._

 _"What did he do to you?" I asked as I wiped some blood away from his lip._

 _Adam just shook his head, grimacing when he moved._

 _"I'm so sorry Adam.." I cried, letting my tears drop onto Adam's hair._

 _"Sh, Emma," he whispered, reaching up to wipe my tears, "Come back to me."_

 _What did he mean by that? I opened my mouth, but before I could reply, the scene disappeared, leaving me in the dark, staring at death with hatred._

 _"Why?" I whispered, clenching my fists._

 _"I'm just showing you that wherever you go, I will follow you." Death replied, stepping closer. He grabbed my neck and squeezed. I tried my best to fight, but he was too strong. Just as I was about to accept my fate, I felt I slight pull. Death stumbled back and groaned as if somebody had punched him. I closed my eyes and collapsed, as I felt myself return to reality._

 _"Adam," I muttered, when I opened my eyes Adam's face was inches from mine._

 _"Yes Em," Adam whispered, as he gently ran his hand down my cheek, sending butterflies to my stomach, "I'm right here, I'm here."_

 _"I was so scared.." I said quietly, as tears ran down my face, "I thought I would never see you again.."_

 _"Shh," Adam said, placing a finger to my lips, then running his thumb over the bottom lip, "Everything is alright now. Get some rest, you're tired."_

 _I barely managed to nod, before a dreamless sleep took me._

 **-End of Flashback-**

What had caused Death to let me go? Before I could think about the matter further though, the door opened, and Adam walked through carrying a glass of water. I quickly sat up again and straightened my blanket so that I looked a least a tiny bit decent.

"Here." Adam said, sitting on the bed and placing the cup to my lips. I gulped the cold, refreshing water down, frowning when he pulled it away and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thanks." I said, running my hand through my hair, then pulling on the end of my sleeve. Wait, I wasn't in my nightgown when I passed out..

"Emma?" Adam asked, looking concerned, "Are you ok? You seem to have paled a little."

"Uh, yeah, it's just," I replied, clearing my throat before continuing, "Who, may I ask, dressed me?"

"Oh, that's what worried about!" Adam chuckled, "If you are wondering, it wasn't me, or any of my family for that matter, the doctor did when he examined you."

"Oh, um ok, good." I muttered feeling my cheeks heat up, "Wait, the doctor was here?"

Adam frowned and nodded, "We almost lost you...What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it.." I replied looking down. The bedsheets suddenly looked very interesting. I let my hands fiddle with the soft brown blanket, trying to look anywhere but Adam... _Huh, I didn't realize there was a hole there._.. I thought as I softly poked the tiny hole that was in the blanket.

"Em." Adam said as he lifted my chin so that I could see his eyes, _So much for not looking at his beautiful, brown eyes_ , I grumbled, _Of course he just knows that if I look at him I would most likely break._

"Don't do this to yourself... I know you want to tell somebody, just give in." He whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He was completely right. I wanted to keep it all inside, not have to make worry him with all the troubles on my mind, but my heart was screaming at me to tell him. I shook my head, _No. You can't do this to him Em. Ugh but those eyes..._

"Why do you have to be so good looking?!?!?" I blurted before I could stop myself. The moment those words left my mouth he smirked, causing my cheeks to heat up.

"You think I'm good looking?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I mean, well I..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words that wouldn't make this conversation awkward. _Way to go Em. I'm starting to see why people said you make things awkward... You need to think before speaking!_ I chastised myself.

"You know," Adam said as he leaned in and whispered "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"W-what?" I squeaked trying to find a way how to reply. I pushed back my covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed, hoping it would change the subject.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as he pulled away and grabbed my arm.

"I'm getting up." I answered, rolling my eyes, "If you don't remember, your father said there was going to be a get-together today. I won't be able to help get the place ready by just laying here!"

"Fine, I know when you want something there's no point in arguing," Adam laughed, "But at least let me help you."

I rolled my eyes again and nodded, there was no point in arguing with him either. Once I was steady on my feet, Adam helped me as I slowly made my way to the closet. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans before turning around.

"Um, do you mind?" I asked sheepishly as I gestured to the door.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Adam said as he made his way to the door, "Just tell me when you are ready."

I nodded then closed the door behind him. I quickly took my nightgown off and set it on the bed before pulling my pants on and buttoning my shirt up. Once I had finished, I opened the door.

"You can come in now." I smiled. Adam grinned and walked in, glancing at my clothes.

"What?" I asked when he slightly frowned.

"It's nothing," Adam replied, waving my question off, "I just thought you would be wearing a dress. I forgot you don't like them."

I made an 'oh' shape with my mouth and walked over to my bed. I quickly made it, and grabbed my dog tags off my nightstand, placing it around my neck and tucking it under my shirt. I reached over to grab Helen's tags when Adam grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"What now?" I asked as I tried to pull my hand away, which only served for him to hold tighter.

"I think it's time for you to stop carrying your guilt around." He replied as he lead me away from the nightstand.

"But-" I tried, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm not asking you to forget about her, just to stop blaming yourself for it." Adam said before he took both of my hands into his, "I don't want to see you kill yourself from the inside...please."

I tried to hold back a sob as I asked my next question, afraid what the answer might be, "Why? Why would you care about me?"

"Because I l-" Before he could finish, the door swung open.

"Em!" Joe exclaimed, running over and giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry, It was all my fault."

"Joe, it wasn't your fault!" I said when he finally let me out of his hug, "But if you really want to do something to make up for it..."

I smirked as I waited to see if Joe would fall for it. As soon as he nodded eagerly, indicating that I should continue, I tried to suppress a giggle.

"You have to promise never to tease me or Adam again. Ever." I replied, my voice smug. Joe's face fell, but he slowly nodded.

"Fiiiiine." He groaned, dragging out the word so I knew how much he hated the agreement.

"Why don't we go downstairs for breakfast." Adam spoke up suddenly, drawing my attention back to him. I could swear he looked a little jealous.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" I exclaimed. I followed Joe out the door before a hand grabbed my arm, keeping me from going. I turned around to meet a serious Adam.

"Yeah?" I asked, my anxiety building.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier." He said, pulling me a little closer, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," I said as I gave him a hug, "I might take you up on that offer sometime... But right now I need to sort things out myself."

Adam nodded before grinning, "So what are you waiting for? Let's go eat!"

Before I could blink he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked and pounded on his back, begging him to let me down. Of course, he refused, laughing at my reaction.

"Adam Cartwright put me down this instance!" I giggled as he proceeded to tickle my sides.

"Ah, I see you're ticklish! I'll have to remember that." He chuckled as he set me on the floor at the top of the stairs.

"Don't you get any ideas.." I lightly whacked his arm, "And if you ever tell anybody I swear I'll kill you."

"My lips are sealed." He replied holding his hands up in surrender, "Why don't we go eat though, I'm sure Hop Sing has breakfast all ready."

"Mmm yeah, I can already smell it!" I said as I sniffed the air, "Smells like eggs, bacon, and grits, yum!"

"Well let's see if you're right." Adam said as we walked down the stairs, "I'd wager $5 that you got at least something wrong."

"Oh yeah?" I remarked, my grin growing, "It's a bet!"

"What's a bet?" Ben asked as he stood up from his chair and walked over to us, "Emma, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, I'm feeling much better. And to answer your question, Adam and I made a bet on what's for breakfast." I explained, "So... What exactly is for breakfast?"

"Well," Ben replied as he guided me to the table, "We have eggs, grits and bacon."

"Ha!" I exclaimed as Adam and I sat down, "Looks like I'm gonna be $5 richer!"

Adam's face fell, but soon enough, a small smirk began to form on his face as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"What?" I questioned, confused on why he was smiling, "Why are u giving me that look??"

"Well.." He trailed off as if he were trying to add suspense, which only served to make me want to strangle him, "You got one thing wrong."

"No I didn't, there's bacon, eggs, grits, and--" My eyes widened when I realized what had been missed. "That doesn't count! I meant food, not drinks as well!"

Adam smirked as he sipped his coffee slowly and shook his head. "The bet was on getting everything right; you didn't specify."

"But-" I cut myself off, trying to think of something to say that would prove my point. "If we didn't specify that would make the bet invalid!"

"Well if the bet is invalid I don't have to pay you either, do I now." Adam pointed out. I scowled when I realized he used my last sentence against me.

"Fiiiiine. It's a truce." I mumbled as I dug into my breakfast.

"Smart choice." Ben chuckled as he set his coffee cup down, reminding me that we weren't alone.

Adam grinned and nodded. "I always win I bet, don't little brothers."

"I would't be so sure of yourself." Hoss grumbled as he stuffed his third egg into his mouth. Adam just shook his head and winked at me, causing my cheeks to heat up. I kicked up under the table, earning a grunt from him. I smirked, satisfied with his reaction... That is until I felt a finger poke my side. I bit my lip to prevent a squeal, which only served for him to poke some more. Just when I thought I could take it no more, Ben stood up, followed quickly by me. I glanced over to see Adam doing the same, only he had a smirk forming on his lips.

"Well, why don't we get this place ready for tonight." Ben suggested before we all nodded and set to work.

Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for not updating for sooooo long! It's just been so busy with school, work, and siblings, I haven't really had much time to write. So please forgive me. Also sorry if this chapter isn't the best, tell me ur opinions in the comments!


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma's POV:**

"Here." Adam said as he handed me a glass of punch. "Is it good enough? Or is your taste too refined for my punch?" He added with a wink.

I sipped the drink slowly, pretending to ponder whether or not his punch making skills were good enough. After slowly finishing the glass I forced a serious look across my face.

"Hmm.." I hummed, placing a finger to my lips. "I'm not sure... Pour me another glass, just to make sure."

"Nice try!" Adam exclaimed as he plucked the cup out of my hands and placing it on the table. "I see what you're doing here. If we had it your way there wouldn't be any punch left for the party!"

"Oh come on Adam!" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"You're no fun!" I grumbled as I crossed my arms, throwing a small glare his way. He chuckled lightly before turning to face me.

"Don't give me that look, if I don't stop you now I'm sure you'd be drowning in punch already!" He added.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm lightly. "Well I thank you kind sir for not allowing me to succumb to such a _terrible_ fate." I sarcastically stated before plopping down onto the settee and placing my feet on the table in front of me.

"You are most welcome Madame." He replied, before gently pushing my feet off the table.

"Also, Pa hates it when Joe puts his feet up there, imagine what he'll say when he finds out Joe is rubbing off on you," Adam informed me before smirking. "Anyways, that's no way a lady should sit."

"Oh spare me from your sexist remarks." I groaned, covering my face with a hand. "There is no way Joe is rubbing off on me either. I'm too awesome." I added with a wink.

Adam laughed and helped me up. "That you are." He whispered softly. So softly, that if I hadn't been so close to him I would've missed it.

I glanced up at his soft chocolate brown eyes, finding myself lost in their beauty. I couldn't pull away, it was like I was caught in a trance that only led forward. Adam stepped closer, pulling me to him. His head dipped down as he leaned forward. He was so close, so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips. And just as I was going to close the space between us, I sneezed. My eyes flew wide in shock as I jerked away to cover my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I gushed, my cheeks on fire. I glanced at Adam, who looked quite startled from my outburst, terrified of what he must be thinking. But before I could embarrass myself further Adam burst out laughing. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"Whaa.. Why..?" I was at a complete loss of words. This was not the reaction I was expecting. "Adam Cartwright this is _not_ funny!"

"It's just that-" He took a calming breath before continuing, "Nobody has ever sneezed just as I was about to kiss them before."

"You wanted to kiss me?" I asked, still completely baffled. Before he could reply the front door opened, revealing a very happy looking Hoss.

"Afternoon Emma." Hoss greeted me before turning to Adam. "What were you two doing? Emma looks like she's seen a ghost and you look like a little boy who's just played a prank."

"Well you see, " Adam began, choosing his words carefully "Emma and I were having a lovely discussion about punch, weren't we Em."

"Ah yes!" I exclaimed, after all it wasn't a lie. "So tell me Hoss, do you think it would be such a terrible fate to drown in punch?"

Hoss looked taken aback by my question, clearly not expecting it.

"Well you see ma'am," Hoss paused, pondering whether or not it was truly a terrible fate. "I'd be guessin' that it wouldn't be such a terrible thing, that is, if the person truly liked the drink."

"HA!" I shouted, poking Adam's chest, "I told you! Now if you'd be so kind as to hand me another glass of punch."

"Now wait a minute!" Adam protested, snatching the cup from my hands. "I _promise_ you can have punch later, but for now we have to focus changing into appropriate attire before the guests arrive."

"Fiiiine," I groaned as I allowed him to steer me away from the punch bowl. "Does this mean you're going to make me wear a dress?"

"Of course!" Adam replied, leading me upstairs.

"And while you do whatever you ladies do that takes you so long to get ready, Joe, Hoss, and I will be sprucing ourselves up to make us look every bit of the gentlemen that is buried underneath all this grime." He added with a wink.

"Ha! You, a gentleman? Only in your dreams!" I snickered, playfully shoving him, "And do you want to know why us women take so long getting ready? Well, try buttoning the back of your dress up or fixing your hair so it doesn't look like a rats nest, see how long that takes you!"

"Touché!" He exclaimed as he opened my bedroom door for me, "Hoss and I will be downstairs in a bit, come down when you're ready."

"Thanks." I replied. I opened my door and watched them walk down the hall to their own rooms. Once they were out of sight I turned around and shut the door.

"First things first," I mumbled to myself as I turned towards my wardrobe. "Here goes nothing."

I pulled out a light blue dress and looked it over. It wasn't really my style, but I could at least try it on. Once it was on I attempted to button up the back.

"Ugh!" I practically shouted, stomping my foot in frustration. I thought zippering dresses sucked, but I'd kill to have a zipper dress right about now.

"I just _happened_ to arrive at a time when zippers haven't even been thought of yet!" I cried, pulling the dress off and throwing it into my closet.

The next twenty minutes consisted of me looking through my dresses, trying to find at least one which wasn't difficult to put on. That's it, I'm just gonna march downstairs and tell them I won't be joining them tonight, I angrily thought to myself. I turned around, ready to stomp out the door, when a package on my bed caught attention. I curiously walked over to it and slowly opened the lid.

"Oh my gosh..." I breathed once I saw what was in it. It was a beautiful yet simple pink dress, not a button is sight. I gently lifted it, trying to find out where it came from, when a small folded paper at the bottom of the box caught my eye. I carefully opened the note and read it:

 _Dear Em,_

 _I know how much you hate dresses, especially the ones with buttons on them. I sent for this dress this morning. I was hoping you'd wear it tonight. I hope you like it._

 _\- Adam_

"Adam," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me in a long time. This was the final straw, tonight I'd tell him how I felt, regardless whether he returned the feeling or not. I quickly put the dress on, pinned my hair into a small half-bun, with the rest of my hair spilling over my shoulders, sprayed a little perfume on, and walked out the door, grabbing my shoes on the way. I quietly made my way down the hall and to the top of the stairs, peering into the living area, where Adam was calmly sitting in his chair reading a book. I had to admit, he wasn't lying when he said he was going to spruce himself up. He was pretty good looking, not that he wasn't before... But wow. I was halfway down the stairs when he glanced up.

"Em!" Adam exclaimed when caught sight of me. Before he could say another word I rushed to him, tackling him with a hug.

"Thank you so much for the dress," I mumbled into his shirt. "It was sweet of you."

"It was the least I could do," He replied softly, wrapping his arms around me, "You look beautiful, in just glad you like it."

"Like it? I _love_ it!" I giggled, pulling away to poke him. "And I can't say you don't look fine yourself. You smell good too."

"Why thank you madam," He chuckled. "I could say the same for you."

"Soooo.." I wondered aloud, "When are the guests arriving?"

As if to answer my question Joe came jogging in.

"Adam, Emma, the guests are here!" He called, but stopped short when he saw us.

"Uhh am I interrupting something?" He questioned, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Oh no! Not at all!" I exclaimed, taking a step away from Adam. "I... Was just commenting how good Adam smelt today!"

The moment those words left my mouth I mentally smacked myself. _Oh God, first the sneeze and now this... My day is just getting worse and worse_. I thought sorrowfully. Luckily, Adam jumped in and saved me from embarrassing myself any further.

"Why don't we go greet the guests." He suggested, taking my arm and leading me outside.

"Sorry Joe, I can't continue this lovely conversation." I squeaked, desperate to get away from the awkward situation. Joe narrowed his eyes for a minute before nodding and following us outside. The first thing I noticed when we stepped through the door was the large amount of people that was already there. I automatically squeezed Adam's arm for reassurance, which in return, he placed a hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. I had more energy, more confidence, whenever he was close. He was like a monster energy drink... Except in human form. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now was no time to be thinking about energy drinks. Adam lead me to his father, where we stood, greeting the guests.

Hello Paul, it's great to see you again!" Ben called out to the man I remembered to be the doctor.

"It's good to see you again as well Ben," He replied, then turned to face me, "Ah Emma, I'm glad you're feeling better. It's good to be seeing you having fun for a change."

"Why don't we keep it that way." Adam added with a wink. I elbowed him and nodded to the doctor.

"It's good to see you again doc." I smiled.

Once we had greeted most of the guests we finally went inside. I swear, some of the girls there were giving some pretty cold glares. Maybe it's just my imagination. _But what if it's not?_ I worried.

"Em?" Adam questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied, looking around the room, "Ohh lets get some punch!"

Adam chuckled at my excitement but nodded anyways. As we made our way over to the punch bowl a woman, probably around my age, stopped us.

"Hello Adam," She said softly, obviously flirting with him. I rolled my eyes and tried not to gag.

"Hello Susan," Adam replied smoothly, pulling me closer a tad bit, "I don't believe you've met Emma."

I gave a small smile, hoping it didn't look too forced.

"Ah yes," She practically snarled, "I saw her as I was entering. So tell me _Emma_ , how do you know the Cartwrights?"

"Uhh.. Well I.." I stumbled over my words trying to find a good explanation.

"I found her on the side of the road," Adam stepped in, seeing that I was at a complete loss for words. "She was barely conscious."

"They've sorta let me stay until I find my way home." I finished, trying to give as little of my backstory away as possible.

"Ah, I see." Susan distastefully replied, "Well I'll take my leave."

"It was nice meeting you." I called after her. She paused for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Moody much?" I growled as soon she was out of earshot. "I don't like her."

"Susan can be... Quite the character." Adam admitted, shaking his head. "Now, what about that punch?"

 **Three hours later:**

 **Emma's POV:**

I can't say parties were really my thing. There were just too many people in one place, all talking at the same time. After Adam and I had gotten our punch a few girls asked to dance with him, he reluctantly agreed after I asked him to make them happy. It's been three hours since then, and I still haven't been able to talk to him. Every time he tried to get to my after a dance another beautiful lady would beg for a dance. Why the hell did they invite so many women? I grumbled. Before I could continue feeling upset a thought struck me. _Was I jealous? No, I just need some fresh air,_ I thought, shaking my head.

I quickly and quietly made my way to the door, slipping out into the cool night air before anybody noticed.

"Finally," I breathed as I looked at the stars. It was terrible being trapped with all those people in one room, especially when have the women are glaring daggers at me.

"I thought they'd never let me get away!" A voice stated. I shrieked and whirled around, only to have my face land into a very hard chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Adam chuckled as he helped me regain my balance.

"How do you not startle someone when you have such _quiet_ footsteps?" I remarked, crossing my arms "And shouldn't you be dancing or something with the others?"

I didn't mean to sound harsh, but at the moment I felt angry, angry that the other girls flirted with him and he had to accept their dancing invites, leaving me alone in a crowd of strangers. But I also felt disappointed and frustrated in myself for feeling this way.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked gently, noting I was upset.

"I'm _fine_." I practically growled, turning around and marching further away from the porch. The last thing I needed was some woman coming outside looking for Adam and finding me instead. Before I could get very far though, I felt a warm but strong hand grab my arm, keeping me from walking away.

"What?" I snarled and turned around, expecting to see an irritated Adam, but instead locking eyes with a man who looked desperate.

"I'm sorry." I sighed immediately, "I just don't do well with lots of strangers."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." He replied, shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have left you for so long. I'll make it up. May I have this dance Madame?" He asked, bowing slightly and holding out his hand.

I... Don't know how to dance.." I sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's alright," He smiled, "I'll help you."

With those simple words Adam took my hand and placed his arm around my waist.

"Now, put your hand in my shoulder," He instructed, pulling me closer.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. There, you've got it." He encouraged, "Now just repeat and follow my lead."

I obeyed, and soon enough we were dancing through the yard. It felt like I was floating, floating away from all my troubles and worries. I closed my eyes, savor info this moment, his arms wrapped around me, making me feel secure and loved. I froze, I had promised myself I would tell him how I felt about him today.

"Em?" Adam questioned, clearly puzzled, "You were doing fantastic. Why'd you stop?"

"It's just that..." I had to tell him, and now might be the last chance I got to do so tonight, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, concern written across his features. I walked over to a tree and turned my back to it, leaning on it for support. _I'm going to need a lot of support,_ I mentally stated. But this was my chance. I had to tell him how I felt, explain to him this foreign feeling that made my insides warm and cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Lately, every time I'm around you, I get a strange feeling." I tried to explain, "It's a good feeling though, I don't know how to explain it, it's like you make my world brighter, happier. Every time I see you all I feel is warmth and butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what to do about it."

There, I ripped the bandaid off... And I was met with silence. I slowly looked up, glancing at his face, which was unreadable. A tornado of thoughts swirled in my mind. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if all this was just my desperate heart craving the love of another person? What is he gong to say? Would things between us become awkward and the strong friendship we have shattered? So many questions were racing in my head, terrifying questions. Before I could dwell on these thoughts any further, Adam stepped forward, gently pushing me against the tree, placing his hands on either side of my head.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He whispered huskily, and before I knew it he pressed his lips against mine. It felt like time had stopped. Fireworks exploded inside of me, my hands immediately went to his hair, feeling the softness for the first time. He grunted, and soon the kiss changed from a gentle one to a desperate one. Adam pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, never once breaking the kiss.

"Oh Emma.." He mumbled in between kisses. "Emma, I love you. I love you so much."

He peppered my face with small kisses, from the corner of my mouth, to my cheeks, to my ear.

"Adam," I sighed, "I love you so very much."

I had never felt so good in my life, and when he finally broke away I almost pouted. He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine.

"I've waited for that kiss ever since I helped you off the wagon." He whispered, leading me towards a mossy part of the ground where we could sit.

"Hmm, so have I," I smiled. We sat on the ground, our backs against a tree. Adam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer so that my head was on his shoulder. We stared at the stars, quietly talking about little meaningless things until I drifted off to sleep, wrapped in warm, strong arms.

Well here you have it! Chapter 15! And they finally kissed! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, it's been so busy around here. I worked until 1:30 am on this chapter and made it extra long as an apology. I've never written a kiss before... Or had a kiss before for that matter, but tried my best to write it. Tell me your opinions on it in the comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma's POV:**

For the first time in a long time I slept peacefully. No dreams, no nightmares, and no memories, just silence. After what seemed like just a few minutes a quiet voice made its way into my mind.

" _Em_ ," The voice whispered softly. " _Emma_."

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, snuggling into something warm. "Go away."

" _I don't think you'd appreciate it if I left,_ " The voice chuckled.

I groaned and cracked an eye open, trying to find the owner of the voice. It was too dark to see who it was, but from what I gathered we were lying on moss. I furrowed my brows, trying to remember why I was on the ground, when everything hit me. Adam. The kiss. Falling asleep in his arms. Last I remembered we were propped up against a tree, he must've moved us into a laying position after I had fallen asleep.

"Mmm but I was sleeping!" I whined, shutting my eyes again.

"You've been sleeping for over an hour," Adam replied, slightly shifting. "I think we should probably get back to the party before people begin to worry."

"Oh alright," I sighed, opening my eyes and looking up at him. "I guess you're right."

Adam swiftly stood and held out his hand to help me up. I took it, allowing him to gently pull me too my feet in front of him.

"I wish we didn't have to though." He whispered before leaning in for a kiss. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck, and my fingers tangled themselves into his hair. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer, so close that I could feel his heart rapidly beating. I never wanted it to end, but soon enough he pulled away.

"We really should get going," Adam murmured as he gently traced my bottom lip, running his fingers from the corner of my mouth to the base of my neck. I shuddered and leaned into his hand.

"Must we?" I asked, running my hands through his raven black hair, enjoying the softness. He gently caught my hands and kiss the insides of my wrists.

"Keep that up and I won't be able to stop," He breathed huskily in a tone so low it sent shivers down my spine.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" I questioned, slowly lifting my head to meet his eyes.

"That will have to wait until later," He declared, a smirk forming on his lips. "But for now we must join the others. We'll have more time to ourselves later."

"Whatever you say," I groaned, nodding my head, "Let's go."

I placed my hand in the crook of his arm as he lead me towards the house.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand before he could open the door. "Do I look ok? Like is my hair a mess? Or my clothes? Are the rumpled? Imagine what people will think if I walk in like that! They'll think we were-"

"You look beautiful," Adam interrupted my rant, laughing quietly, "Not a strand of hair out of place."

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Positive." He murmured, taking my hand and opening the door.

The room immediately quieted as we stepped through the doorframe, making me hope Adam was telling the truth about my appearance. He gently squeezed my hand for reassurance. I smiled, because despite this awkward situation, I knew he'd be by my side.

"Hey! Didn't your mama's ever teach you that staring is rude?" I blurted without thinking.

The moment those words left my mouth I regretted it. _Oh God, take me now_ , I internally pleaded. How could I let my mouth get the better of me this time? Two painful minutes passed, it was so quite anyone could've heard a pin drop, until Adam finally came to my aid.

"You heard the lady," He declared, raising his hands in a dramatic way, "Play some music! Have some fun!"

At his command, the music immediately started playing and people went back to what they were doing before, as if nothing had happened. Don't get me wrong though, I definitely didn't miss those nasty glares the girls were sending my way. If looks could kill I'd definitely be six feet under right now.

"Adam," Ben uttered in a low voice, "We need to talk. Privately."

Adam stiffened for a moment before nodding his head and turning to face me.

"I'm sorry Emma," He apologized, "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, no problem," I replied, smiling softly at him, "Take your time."

He quickly placed a small kiss to my lips before stepping outside with his father. To say I was surprised at his gesture was an understatement. I was shocked. I wasn't really expecting him to be so bold as to kiss me in from of everyone, even if it was only a small peck. But I was also touched, touched that he wasn't afraid of what anyone else thought, and by kissing me it sent a signal to the other girls that he was taken. I slowly glanced up from my hands, only to be met with some of the fiercest glares anyone has ever thrown my way. _Ok now would be a good time to drown myself in punch_ , I grumbled to myself as I made my way over to the punch bowl, stopping dead in my tracks when I spotted who was also there. Of course Susan just happened to be grabbing some punch at the exact same time I was going to.

"Just my luck," I muttered as I carefully poured myself a glass.

"What was that?" Susan questioned, sending an accusing glare my way.

"Hmm? Oh I was just saying," I paused searching my mind for something useful, "How much I love punch!"

"Don't you?" I asked, plastering a fake smile to my face.

"What were you and Adam doing outside?" She ignored my question, turning to face me fully. "You were gone for almost two hours."

"Nothing really," I admitted, hoping she'd believe me. "We just went for a walk, talked... Oh, and danced."

"You're not fooling me," Susan growled, taking a step towards me.

"You could've danced inside. I know what you were doing, and I'll have you know, Adam is mine. Try taking from me and you'll be sorry you were ever born." She threatened.

"No, _you_ listen, whatever you think we were doing we weren't" I snarled, also taking a few steps forward until she backed up, "I've seen and done things you could never imagine."

"I've been through _hell_ and back, only to have to live with the memories every single day. I have to deal with sleepless nights because of it." My hands balled into fists as I tried to get my anger under control. "Adam _loves me_ , there's nothing you can do or say to change how he or I feel about each other, and if you think you can ever do _anything_ to make me wish I wasn't born you're mistaken. There's nothing you can do that's worse than what I've been through."

Susan looked completely taken aback by my outburst, and so did the few women who were within hearing range. I took a few steady breaths to calm myself before I continued.

"You may as well leave," I whispered, turning around and putting my glass on the table. "You're not welcome here, and before you protest that this isn't my house so I can't kick you out, I will warn you that I'll tell Adam every single thing you just told me, and I'm sure the Cartwrights will never welcome you here again."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped, her eyes going wide.

" _Try me,_ " I snarled through clenched teeth. "And you'd better make you're decision quickly because Adam is making his way over here."

She glanced towards the door, where Adam had just come through and and was walking towards us. I saw anger flash in her eyes before she leaned in close.

"This isn't over," She whispered. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Oh I'm sure," I whispered back.

With those three words she straighten up, making her way towards Adam.

"I'm sorry," She told him in a sickly sweet voice, "Something just came up, I must leave now."

Adam nodded and returned the smile before turning back to me. I followed Susan with my eyes until she closed the door behind her.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with Susan's sudden leaving?" Adam thought aloud, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There might be a slight possibility," I grinned lightly pecking his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Adam exclaimed, "Just a small peck on the cheek?"

"Oh I'm sorry, is this better?" I smirked before gently placing my lips to his.

"Much." He replied once I pulled away.

"What did your father want to talk to you about?" I asked, still slightly curious.

Adam stiffened slightly before offering a small smile.

"It was nothing," He replied, waving the question away. "He just wanted to ask me what were doing that kept us so long."

I was just about to interrogate him further about the subject when I spotted something - no, some _one_ \- standing at the top of the stairs. She was the same woman at the restaurant in town who looked familiar. And she was staring at me. I squinted, trying to remember where I'd seen her before when it suddenly hit me. I staggered back, placing a hand to my head and shutting my eyes. _No, it's impossible,_ I told myself, but deep down I knew. It was her. I could never misplace those emerald green eyes.

"Emma?" A voice called out, but I was too shocked to place it. "Emma can you hear me?"

"Huh?" I shook my head to clear it, looking at a concerned Adam. "Oh yeah, sorry. I just have a slight headache... Is it ok if I head to bed?"

"Of course," He exclaimed, "You've had a long day, get some rest."

"Thanks," I forcefully smiled, hoping it didn't look too forced. He began to escort me up when I shook my head.

"No, it's ok," I stated, "Stay with the guests."

I kissed him lightly and turned around. I made my way up stairs and down the hall to my room. This is the only place she'd be I thought to myself, slowly opening the door.

"Amy?" I called into the dark room. I took a small step forward when the door shut behind me and a cold object was pressed to my neck, making me freeze immediately.

"Make one sound and I'll blow your head off." A voice -Amy's voice- calmly told me.

"Now hands on your head," She commanded, pressing the gun harder into my skin. I did as I was told by and began to turn around.

" _Don't_ ," She growled, kicking the back of my legs. My knees immediately buckled and I fell to the ground. I froze, obeying what she said.

Amy finally came from behind so she could stand in front of me. Smirking as she took in my position. I was on my knees, hands on the back of my head, and a gun pointed to my face. _Not fun_.

"Amy, it's me, Emma," I pleaded, hoping she would recognize me. "Don't you remember?"

"I know who you are." She interrupted, "I remember _everything_."

"Then why-" I began, only to be cut off again.

" _Not a sound_ ," She repeated, causing me to quickly shut my mouth. She threw a pair of pants and a shirt at my face.

"Get dressed." She commanded, "Because where we're going you wouldn't want to be dressed so fancy."

As soon as I was finished I placed my hands on the back of my head again.

" _Now_ ," Amy began, roughly grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back, binding them together, "You're going to get into bed and if Adam comes in to check on you after the party you're going to pretend to be asleep. If you don't obey he gets a shot to the head. Understand?"

I nodded. There was no way I was going to let her touch Adam. She shoved onto my bed, covering my body with a blanket.

Soon enough I heard the last wagon pull away and the Cartwrights head to bed. I held my breath in anticipation as my door slowly creaked open, and light from the hall flooded the room. I saw Amy put a finger to her lips as he stepped through the frame. I closed my eyes, ignoring every instinct to open them and yell at Adam to run. I heard him sigh, and soon the door was shut.

"Well done," Amy smiled sinisterly, "Now get up."

I attempted to sit, but with my hands tied behind me it was almost impossible. Amy made a noise of disgust before roughly grabbing my arms and pulling me up. I cried out in pain as I felt my shoulder pop, which earned a slap across the face.

"What did I say about noise?" She questioned, pressing the gun to my temple. I bit back a reply as I slowly stood.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I murmured, bracing myself for another blow.

"You'll find out soon enough," She stated, hitting my side with the back of her gun. "But for now you're coming with me."

I grunted, clutching my side. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. We waited almost an hour, and once Amy was sure all four of the Cartwrights were asleep she slowly opened the door and peeked out. I knew I had to do something, at least make noise to alert the boys. While she was distracted I quietly made my way to the glass water basin before I roughly ran into it, causing a loud crash, followed my smashing glass.

Amy froze, listening for any signs of footsteps, before she turned to me. _Oh crap, I'm dead,_ my brain screamed at me, begging for me to bolt the other way. In a flash she was in front of me, her fist ramming into my stomach. I fell to the ground, only to get kicked. I groaned, curling up the best I could with my hands tied.

"If you ever do that again, my fists aren't the only things you're gonna be feeling." She threatened, pulling me up by my hair.

I staggered to my feet as she pushed me in front of her, pressing the gun to the back of my neck. I followed her instructions, making my way down the stairs and out the door. Once outside I spotted a horse tied to some bushes, already saddled. _This is it_ , I mournfully thought, _I'm going to be kidnapped by a former friend and die without anybody even noticing._

"What's going on here?" A voice called out. I whirled around, locking eyes with Adam.

"Adam," I breathed, small tears forming in my eyes.

"Emma?" Adam murmured, taking a step forward. "Emma!"

"I would stop right there!" Amy shouted, suddenly coming up behind me, wrapping an arm around my neck and placing the gun to my temple, "Unless you'd like to see your girlfriend's pretty little head get blown to pieces."

Adam paled and immediately froze mid-step.

"Leave him alone, _please_." I begged. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Oh that I'll do," Amy replied, dragging me towards him, "Say goodnight."

She stated before hitting the side of his head. Hard. Adam crumpled, a trail of blood trickling down his face.

"NO," I screamed, kicking Amy best I could before kneeling down next to his body.

"Let's get going," Amy growled yanking me to my feet again.

"Like hell I'm going _anywhere_ with you." I snarled back, planting my feet, refusing to move.

"Oh yes you are." She responded before I felt a massive blow to my temple and everything became dark.

* * *

Here you have it! Chapter 16, two chapters in one week! Woohoo! Tell me your opinions in the comment/reviews, you have no idea what it means to me when you guys review, even if it's constructive criticism. Well, I'm off to bed now, have fun reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Third Person's POV:**

"Mmm pass the bacon please!" Hoss exclaimed at the breakfast table.

Dawn had finally come around, waking the rest of the Cartwrights, who were now eating breakfast.

"Hm yes," Ben absentmindedly passed the bacon to his middle child.

"Have either of you boys seen your brother Adam this morning?" Ben questioned, setting down his coffee. "It's not like Adam to sleep in so late."

"No sir, can't say I have," Hoss replied, stuffing another slice of bacon into his mouth. "Have you little brother?"

"No Pa, why?" Joe asked, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't like his father to be so worried about Adam sleeping in.

"I don't, know... I just have a feeling," Ben mused, glancing up at his sons, "Do you mind checking on him?"

Joe set down his fork and nodded.

"Sure thing," He replied, quickly making his way upstairs.

Ben waited impatiently, standing up to pace the room.

"Pa!" Joe shouted, zipping downstairs, his face pale, "Emma and Adam, they're gone!"

"What?!" Ben exclaimed, grabbing his son's shoulders, "What do you mean _gone._ "

"Neither of them were in there rooms," Joe panted, "Emma's water basin was smashed."

Ben didn't reply, he only walked to the door and opened it, trying to get at least some idea where they could be. The moment his eyes landed on Adam, who was beginning to stand with blood trickling down his temple, he paled, quickly making his way over.

"What happened?" He whispered, placing his hand on Adam's face in order to inspect the damage as Hoss and Joe supported their brother by the arms.

Adam groaned as pain flared where he was hit, placing a hand to his head.

"Emma, they took her," He mumbled, frantically grabbing his father's hand. "We have to get her back. She's in danger."

"Who took her?" Hoss growled, tightening his hold on his brother's arm.

"I- I don't know." Adam cried, despair flooding his heart. "They took her last night, after the party."

"Let's get you cleaned up while you tell us everything." Ben shushed his son, leading him inside.

 **Emma's POV:**

I was awakened from my dreams when a wave of ice cold water splashed onto me. I groaned, trying to move my arms, only to have them restrained. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at bright sunlight. I was in the middle nowhere, with my arms tied to two poles on either side of me. They were raised so high that my feet barely touched the ground, making my shoulders scream in protest.

"Nice of you to finally wake up." Amy snarled, grabbing my hair and roughly pulling my head up. I felt a warm substance trickle down my face, and I was pretty sure it wasn't water.

I refused to say a word. Everything hurt, and there was no way I was going to give her the satisfaction of talking.

"Answer me!" She shouted, grabbing a piece of wood so that she could slam it into my rib cage.

I cried out, shutting my eyes tightly and taking a few slow breathes to numb the pain.

"Why?" I begged, tears forming in my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? We were friends."

" _Why?_ " She taunted, "I'll tell you _everything_ starting at the beginning."

She sat in front of me, pulling out a bottle of whiskey before continuing.

"My parents were Thomas and Martha Matthews, you probably have never heard of them though," She laughed bitterly, "They used to work at the same place _your_ parents worked at, until one day there was an accident. Your parents saved themselves while my parents were left to die. I swore I'd get back at them, I swore I'd take their most precious possession from them. _You_. And I knew exactly how to do it. I joined the army so that when you came along I could...convince sergeant to put you in charge of leading the platoon. Don't ask me how I did it, it'll spare you some gory details."

She grinned, taking another swig from the whiskey bottle before continuing.

"You didn't really believe that you could have been elected for platoon commander as an 11b, did you?" Amy laughed, "You never would have gotten command over anything but bathroom duty! Anyways, long story short: I set up the ambush, lured you in, and would have killed you if we hadn't been transported here.. Wherever _here_ is. And now _you_ are going to tell me how to get back. Once you tell me I'll make your death swift and almost painless, but, if you resist.. Well let's just say this won't be a good few days for you."

I stared at her in shock. That was a lot of information to process at once.

"But I- I don't know how to get home." I stuttered once I found my voice again. "I'm as lost as you are."

"Wrong answer!" She sang, pulling out a small knife. "Oh it looks like you chose the hard way. Susan, Tom, why don't you come out here."

"Susan?" I questioned. I knew she was going to make my life a living hell, but I didn't expect her to go this far.

"Hello _Emma._ " She smirked, "Nice of you to remember me. We're going to have lots of fun together, aren't we."

 **Third Person's POV:**

Ben gently massaged his temples as he tried to process everything his eldest son was telling him. Emma was gone, and who knows if she was was still alive.

"Pa," Hoss placed his hand on his father's shoulder, getting his attention. "We should get the sheriff to form a posse."

"I agree with Hoss," Joe piped in, "It'll be the fastest way to find her... if she's still alive."

"Of course she's still alive," Adam growled, standing while pushing away his father's hand which was cleaning the cut on his face.

"We hope so Adam, but you have to prepare yourself for the worst." Ben told his son, slowly placing the washcloth into the basin.

"And where do you think you're going?" He questioned when Adam headed for the door, grabbing his gun belt and hat.

"I'm going to find Emma." He stated, putting the belt on and making sure he had enough bullets.

"Didn't we say we were going to get the sheriff?" Joe exclaimed, shaking his head. " You can't do this alone Adam."

"And I won't. You three go into town, inform the sheriff and get a posse together." He replied, "I'll head out to save time. Every second counts."

With that, Adam was out the door, harshly slamming it behind him, leaving his father and two brothers in stunned silence. Once outside he quickly saddled his horse, making sure he had a blanket and supplies in case he had to spend the night outdoors.

"I'm coming for you Emma," He whispered, clutching her dogs tags to his heart, "Just hold on."

 **Emma's POV:**

"Let's see how loud I can make you scream," Susan snarled, placing the knife to my collarbone, causing me to shudder.

"Please don't do this." I begged them, "We can work things out."

"Its too late for negations," Amy sneered before spitting at me. "Welcome to hell."

With those three words Susan dug her knife into my flesh, dragging the blade down my back, slicing my shirt in the process, leaving my back exposed. I screamed, pain exploding as my skin was torn. I arched my body away from the blade, desperate to get away from the object.

Amy chuckled and held her hand up, ordering Susan to stop.

"Why don't we give Tom a turn." She smirked handing him a bull's whip. "Let's see if you can get the little wretch to give me the information I need to know."

I clenched my fists, bracing myself for what was to come, but nothing could have prepared me for the pain I felt as I felt my skin tear. I bit my lip, determined not to give them the satisfaction of crying out.

"Hm still trying to be the brave little hero," Susan sneered. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"I'll get what I want soon enough," Amy chuckled, "Don't worry."

~~~~  
 **Third Person's POV:**

It had been at least four hours since Adam began searching for Emma, and he was beginning to lose hope. This Amy, whoever she was, knew what she was doing. _Maybe I should look somewhere else,_ Adam thought. He turned his horse around, but several horse tracks caught his eye. He dismounted, cautiously approaching the tracks.

"These are fresh," Adam murmured to himself as he crouched down and inspected the them.

Somebody had definitely passed through the canyon less than ten hours ago, but nobody was ever crazy enough to enter devil's canyon, the chances of coming out alive were too slim. He tied his horse to a tree and quietly followed the tracks.

It wasn't until he was a good thirty minutes into the canyon when he heard it. It was a cry of pain, and it wasn't just anyone's.

"Emma!" Adam whispered, as a chill ran down his spine. "I'm coming."

"Hold it right there mister." A voice growled. "Drop your gun and turn around slowly, or your girlfriend will never see the light of day again.. And neither will you."

 **A/N**

Sorry this took so long guys! I hope you like the chapter, and I apologize of its a hit short, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter :)


End file.
